


These Two Hearts

by Phoebe_Snow, WinterXAssassin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book publisher, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Holidays, Imagine your OTP, Male-Female Friendship, Pregnant, Romantic Fluff, Self defense instructor, Sexual Content, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust Issues, Twins, romanogers - Freeform, the authors are such trash for this OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: Steve comes home after a lengthy work-related trip, sobered by the fact that he will be spending yet another Christmas alone. However, that belief is shaken when he discovers a lovely redhead squatting in his apartment.





	1. A Redhead in Steve's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely story was written by me and my wonderful friend, WinterXAssassin. Thank you for agreeing to write this fic with me, love. Adding your voice to it made it so much better than how I previously perceived it in my mind! You're a doll!❤️
> 
> Check out the [cover art](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com/post/155339148018/these-two-hearts-steve-comes-home-after-a) for this fic!

* * *

 

  
Steve trudged up the steps to his apartment and pulled his keys out of his pocket. His brain was tired, as anyone's would be after a long merger meeting with Stark Publishing. Between that and the four hour flight home, Steve was lucky he managed to hail a taxi and get to his apartment without any problems. He unlocked his front door and went inside, his movements slow and monotonous.

 

"I need a shower...or maybe I should just go to bed and take one in the morning." He yawned and made his way to the bedroom, suitcase in hand. He set the large case and his luggage bag on the ground before flicking on the light switch. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he blinked several times, wondering if what he saw on his bed was real.

 

After a few moments passed, he knew that his eyes weren't deceiving him. On his bed, and curled up in a fetal position, lie a beautiful redhead. A redhead, who was a complete stranger to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha had finally found a place to crash. A rather plain-looking apartment, with almost Spartan decor. She immediately headed to the bedroom to crash on the bed, curling up in the fetal position and falling asleep instantly - this bed was **so** much nicer than the lumpy mattress that she'd been sleeping on for the past couple of days.

 

However, about two hours after she'd fallen asleep, her senses had kicked in to warn her of someone looking over her - this apartment's owner, most likely. Jumping up, she sprang at the man, green eyes blazing, and landed a fist to his solar plexus, hard.

 

"If you're here to try anything funny, so help me, I'll kick your ass," she hissed, voice low and menacing even though this man was of an intimidating size and stature.

 

Groaning, Steve moved away from the redhead - a very beautiful redhead, he realised - and backed up so she wouldn't hit him again.

 

"I don't think you're in the position to threaten anyone since _you're_ squatting in _my_ apartment! Do you usually break and enter in buildings or is this a sudden occurrence? You couldn't have thought that no one lived here. This place may not have a lot of homey touches, but it obviously belongs to me." He frowned at her the way a disappointed parent would've at their unruly child. Then he winced, placing his hand on his stomach. Was she a professional fighter or something? Man, that punch had hurt.

 

The redhead narrowed her eyes, studying the blond man in front of her carefully. "What's it to you, big guy? I'm sure you've had girls crashing over in your apartment before. You certainly look the type. And don't look at me like you're my father, because you're not, and you don't need to tell me off like you are." She scowled at him, folding her arms across her chest.

 

"You interrupted my nap. I'd only been asleep for two hours, and now I'm cranky. So you'd better watch what you say, because I'm more than happy to punch you again if you tick me off," she added sternly.

 

This was ridiculous. The woman broke into his apartment and **he** was the one getting lectured and stereotyped? Unbelievable! Scowling back at her, he grouched out, "Look, lady, I am not the kind of man who always has women over in my apartment. As a matter of fact, the last woman to even **be** in this apartment was my ex when she broke up with me. Not that it's any of your business."

 

Steve ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He was in no mood to verbally combat her, no matter how attractive she was. "I don't have time for this. Look, I'm dog tired and in need of a shower. I don't know who you are, but you're already getting on my nerves. I'd advise _you_ not to tick _me_ off. I don't believe in hitting women, but I'll be damned if I let one insult me in my own apartment and allow her to beat me up when she hasn't even been invited!"

 

Natasha chewed on her lower lip, glancing down. "Look...the reason why I'm in your apartment...is because I was kicked out of my own apartment for not paying the rent on time," she confessed, sounding a lot like a scared little kid - and she was, too. She didn't want to be rejected from something, not again. She couldn't handle it.

 

"But you have to understand...I couldn't pay the rent on time because I don't have any money...I barely have the money to pay for my groceries each week. Being a self-defense instructor doesn't pay much, because I agreed to work pro bono, and only after a month was I given a little amount of pay. And I had scraped together just enough to pay rent, but then, some idiot broke my phone, so I needed to buy a new one."

 

She looked up at him, her green eyes pleading, and she sniffled before continuing. "I've been without an apartment for three nights now. This is the third. I've been wandering the streets looking for somewhere to sleep. And when I saw the open window...and the bed...I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry."

 

Steve listened to her very carefully and sighed, sitting down on the chair at his desk a few feet away. It sounded like she was in a rough spot. He wasn't an unreasonable person, though, so he wasn't going to kick her out. He had been a bit cranky when he first saw her in his bed, but after hearing what she just said, he felt himself soften. Steve never liked to see a lady in distress.

 

_I guess it was a good thing I forgot to shut my window before I left for the merger,_ he thought to himself.

 

"Alright. You've been through a lot of hell. I'm sorry for yelling. It's just been a long day for me. I suppose if I were in your position, I'd have done the same." Steve gave her a once-over. She didn't look too bad, just really tired and thin...perhaps she was a little malnourished as well.

 

"What's your name?" He asked her softly.

 

Natasha sagged with relief, letting her eyelids fall closed, and she leaned against the wall, subconsciously wrapping one arm around herself. "My name is Natasha Romanoff..." she answered quietly, her words barely a breath.

 

"I'm sorry for intruding on you like that...if you want me gone, I understand. It wasn't very polite of me to break into your apartment, even though I don't have anywhere to go...no family..."

 

She had already said too much to this man, this stranger...she needed to go. He didn't need to hear about her past. He wouldn't care, and she didn't need his pity, even if he did care.

 

A stab of pain hit him in the stomach when she said she was all alone. No one should be alone for the holidays, yet it seemed they both were in the same boat. Well, perhaps this meeting was destiny.

 

"No, forget about it. I forgive you for breaking in, so let's move beyond that. Uh...you can stay. It's cold outside and I couldn't live with myself if I let a woman go out in that blizzard."

 

He stood up, went to his dresser and began rifling through it, looking for something that would fit her. A few seconds later, he found a blue t shirt that would probably stop around her thighs and a pair of too-small briefs that he'd forgotten to take back to the store. Well, now they would serve a purpose.

 

Steve sent her a disarming smile and held out the clothes to her. "It's nice to meet you, Natasha. I'm Steve Rogers."

 

Natasha glanced up, taking in a breath. "You're...letting me stay?...But why? Especially after I broke into your apartment and slept on your bed? And now you're giving me clothes..." She had never experienced this type of kindness before, and she felt her frozen heart finally beginning to thaw.

 

Gently, he replied, "Sure. Why not? After all, goodwill toward men includes women, too. And it's a part of what Christmas is all about, right? I can't turn away someone in need."

 

"Are you even real?" she breathed out as she met his gaze, seeing how his eyes were so impossibly blue...baby blue eyes...and he looked so kind...but she knew not to trust men. She still didn't take the clothes; instead stared at Steve with her own eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

Natasha's words ripped Steve the core. Who had treated her so terribly that she was so unbelieving that he would help her? How long had she lived with that kind of mistreatment?

 

"Yeah. I'm flesh and blood, just like you."

 

Then Steve went into the closet and pulled out a clean towel and a washcloth, setting them and the clothes on the bed next to her. It was then that he saw the tears in her eyes. With a jolt, he realised that Natasha was a dazzling beauty.

 

Shaking himself from these thoughts, Steve nodded to the items he put on the bed. "You can take a shower if you want. There's a bathroom over there." He pointed across the bed to a door that was open by a crack. "I'll go to the kitchen and whip up something to eat. You look like you haven't had food in your belly for quite some time and I hate to see anyone starve."

 

Natasha bit her lip and nodded, still stunned beyond belief. Who was this kind anymore? Especially a man to a woman who was a complete stranger, no less. He was so chivalrous...a complete gentleman, and she found herself beginning to warm towards his behavior.

 

The redhead stepped forward, picked the clothes up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She relaxed in the warm spray of the water, and found herself lost in her thoughts. Eventually she stepped out, got dressed, and sat on the bed, towelling her hair. Once that was done, she padded to the little kitchen, wondering what Steve was up to. He was such a good man...and perhaps he could give her the care that she so sorely needed.

 

 


	2. Could This Be Fate?

 

Even though Steve was tired, he fought it off. Knowing that there was someone who needed his help gave him energy to move forward. He grabbed a few clothes and went to the guest bathroom to do a quick wipe off, changed and went to the kitchen to make some food.

 

Since it was such a cold day, he decided to reheat the leftovers of the Irish stew he made a few days ago before he left for the merger meeting. Steve pulled the bowl containing the stew out of the fridge and poured it into a medium-sized pot. He'd been in the kitchen for a few minutes when he heard soft footfalls. He looked up and there stood Natasha, looking quite refreshed and stunning.

 

"Hey," he said, a bit breathlessly.

 

Natasha had been staring into space, her thoughts a million miles away, and when Steve spoke, she jumped, startled. "Oh...hi?" She didn't quite understand why he was greeting her again...was that normal?

 

She gnawed on her lower lip like she had done earlier, and glanced around, suddenly feeling nervous and like she was intruding on Steve's private time...even though she was a stranger and he was the one who invited her to stay in his apartment. She looked at him again, seeing how his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and then ducked her head shyly, her cheeks colouring.

 

The sight of Natasha in Steve's clothes sent a feeling surging through him that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a strange sense of possessiveness. Even though Natasha was definitely not Steve's girl, he couldn't help wondering for a moment what it would be like if she were.

 

He smiled at her shyness. She looked even more beautiful when she was blushing. _Pull yourself together, Steve._ He gestured to the stovetop. "I hope you like stew. I'm heating up some in the pot. It's an old family recipe and it's good for cold nights like these."

 

The redhead shrugged, leaning against the table. "I suppose it isn't so bad...I...I haven't had a stew in years. Not since...my old home." she admitted softly, uttering a soft sigh.

 

She missed Russia, but at the same time she did not, simply because of what had happened to her over there. She had moved to the States for a better life...so far, it was okay. And if Steve was going to be her friend, then it was definitely better than Russia. She couldn't help but shudder slightly as a cold chill washed over her, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

 

Steve wasn't sure whether he should ask Natasha about what she meant by her 'old home', so he just nodded silently. Maybe she would tell him. If she did or didn't, that was up to her. He wouldn't pressure her. After all, they didn't even know each other now, but perhaps they would in time.

 

He saw her shudder visibly and frowned. "Are you alright?"

 

The redhead sighed softly and closed her eyes, almost as if she was wincing, which she was, in a way. Yet, she wasn't in physical pain. Rather, from emotional and mental pain. "I just...I miss home, but at the same time, I don't, you know? I miss the warmth of the fireplace...the smell of a hearty meal cooking in the kitchen...the sound of my father's laughter...the love in my mother's hugs..."

 

She opened her eyes again and sniffled, rubbing her hand across her face. "And it's been so long since someone touched me without malice," she confessed, her voice hoarse and breaking. She was touch starved...the last time someone had touched her, it was filled with malice, and she'd been hurt. Ever since then she'd shied away from touch. Now, the only touch she could handle was handshakes and high-fives.

 

What Natasha said crushed Steve and made him want to reach out and hug her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that he would protect her and keep her safe. It boggled his mind. Why did he feel this way for someone he didn't even know?

 

"I know saying that I'm sorry doesn't mean much, but I truly am. No one should have to live through anything like that. Women are supposed to be cherished and taken care of, not abused." The injustice done to Natasha made him angry. Steve's fist squeezed and he wished that he could come face-to-face with the people who caused her such hurt. They deserved to experience the same amount of pain they gave her.

 

"Th-Thanks, Steve. And no, don't worry, it does mean something. Only one other person has said that to me and really, truly meant it." Natasha said softly, gazing at the blonde across the room and giving him a small but shaky smile, her green eyes lighting up slightly.

 

She was touched...this man, this complete stranger, was so kind and gentle, and he looked like he wanted to look after her. _I wonder if...maybe...no, Romanoff, that's not right. You can't just date or kiss a total stranger...but oh, it would be nice to at least get a hug..._

 

"Well, now you've heard it from me, too, and I'm always honest."

 

The look on her face said that she was still having a hard time believing that he really cared about her situation. How hard it must have been for her to live like that. Not being able to trust people or take them at face value, always thinking that they had some ulterior motive or were going to hurt you.

 

Steve looked at her lips for a moment and wondered how long it had been since she'd been kissed. Those plump lips of hers were tempting and he had to look away for fear that he just might lean over to taste them. Damn, he really had it bad.

 

"So, uh... How long until the stew is done? It smells good and I'm _starved_." Natasha's cheeks coloured again as her stomach growled loudly.

 

He chuckled when he heard her stomach and turned to the stovetop. "...Oh! That was good timing. It's ready now." Swiftly, he took the pot off the heating element, filled a bowl with stew and placed it in front of her. Then he handed her a clean spoon from the silverware drawer. "Eat up. I think you'll like it."

 

Natasha managed a bigger smile, and she said a quiet "Thank you" before digging into her meal. She was so hungry, and it tasted so good, that she was done in just under eight minutes. "Wow, that was great," she said, pushing the bowl away and leaning back in the chair. "What is it?"

 

She liked talking to Steve...he seemed to be so honest and open, and he was so kind. Indeed, she found herself warming to him immediately, and she realised that she was more than ready to tell him about her past if he asked her. Normally she kept her walls up and locked tight, but for Steve, she would willingly let them fall.

 

"It's a pretty simple stew. I always use lamb, carrots, cabbage, onions, potatoes. Those are the best and only five ingredients I use whenever I make stobhach gaelach...Oh! I can't believe I didn't ask. Would you like something to drink?"

 

"Stoba-...what? I am so confused right now. Were you speaking another language?" Natasha glanced at her companion, furrowing her brows in confusion. "I'm sure you sounded like you were speaking another language." She suddenly realized that he'd asked her a question, and she played it back in her mind before nodding slowly. "Uh...sure, I guess. What sort of drinks do you have?"

 

 _Gosh_ , she couldn't stop herself from gazing into his soulful baby blue eyes. She felt her heart flutter at the open earnestness she saw there, and in his handsome young face. _I wonder if he knows what it's like to be truly, madly, deeply in love. I wonder if I know._

 

Steve laughed and nodded. "Yes, it's an old Irish stew. Stobhach gaelach is the original name for it." He walked over to his fridge and opened it. "Let's see. I have orange juice, milk, beer and a few berry lemonade and green apple Jones sodas."

 

He sent Natasha an inquisitive look, waiting for her to answer. When he looked at her, their eyes locked onto each other. Her gaze was intense and it nearly took his breath away. It was ridiculous, but he mused on what it would be like to wake up every morning and see those warm, expressive green eyes looking into his own.

 

"Uh...I'll just take a glass of milk, thanks," Natasha answered, quickly breaking their gaze and glancing down at the table top. Darn it, why did he have to be so freakin' cute?! His eyes were so beautiful, and they drew her in, mesmerizing her. She worried her lower lip between her teeth once again, and stood up to put the bowl and spoon in the sink, figuring that it was proper manners to do so.

 

"Milk it is." He pulled out the gallon and took a glass down from the cupboard, pouring a generous helping into it. A smile slowly spread across his face as he watched Natasha get up and put her dishes in the sink.

 

Gazing at him again, she couldn't help herself, and blurted out, "I'd really like to kiss you! But I have nothing on under this shirt and that would be weird." Her neck and cheeks heated up, and she stared at the floor, embarrassed. "Oh, my gosh! That sounded so awkward! I'm so sorry...I just...your eyes did it...sorry."

 

_Way to go, Romanoff. Telling him what you think and then being a fumbling idiot about it. Why would he want to kiss you now? Stupid, stupid!_

 

When she said that, he stilled for a second and turned to her in surprise. "Well, I don't have any mistletoe handy, but I guess I could oblige you if you really want a kiss." He smirked down at her and crossed his arms, amused by her random outburst.

 

For a brief moment, he saw that, yes, she wasn't wearing a bra, like she had just said. Then his brain just had to go to the gutter and think about how soft her bare flesh would feel against his. _Shit._ What the hell was wrong with him?

 

Natasha blushed even more furiously and backed up a step, feeling nervous. "Um..no...I mean, yes...but I said that by accident...I'm sorry...I should just put my clothes back on and go...you probably don't want me around after I said that...I-I..." She stared at the ground, her eyes burning, and she felt like a moron.

 

Why would he want her around when she was just an idiot who couldn't even speak to him?! She felt so awkward, and she had to get out of here before she said anything else...even if she would be on the streets in the snow, she didn't care.

 

A rush of panic swept through Steve when he saw her begin to back away and he stepped forward, taking her by the hand. He couldn't let her go. Not now. "Natasha, if I want you to leave, I'll say it, and I haven't. Nor do I plan to. We hardly know each other, true, but I do want kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you ever since I first saw you lying on my bed."

 

Remembering that she was sensitive to touch, he gently brushed his hand over her cheek tenderly, letting her get used to the feel of it.

 

Natasha gasped softly, the touch burning her, but also causing her to want more. "You've...wanted to kiss me since you first laid eyes on me?" she asked in barely a breath, meeting his gaze again. He was so gentle, and his large hands were warm and soft, that she started to relax under his touch. "And you're really letting me stay?"

 

The little gasp that left her lips worried Steve for a moment, but when she leaned forward, he was able to breathe easily. Tentatively, he placed his other hand around her waist and replied, "Yes, I have and I do want you to stay."

 

Natasha was so, so touched by this kind man, and she wanted to stay with him forever. She decided to give in to her heart, and she nodded slowly, looking up at him. "I suppose since...you want to kiss me...I want to kiss you, too and...maybe it will be okay. I think I'd like to kiss you."

 

The pounding of his heart just got louder after she said that and he was hit by an overwhelming sense of joy. "Well, I'm glad the feeling is mutual," Steve whispered as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

 

A soft sigh left Natasha's mouth and her eyelids fluttered closed as his lips touched hers. She felt herself melting, knees buckling from such a sweet kiss, and she gripped Steve's shirt lest she fell. It had been so long since she had been touched...longer still since she had last been kissed, and Alexi certainly **never** kissed her like this.

 

Steve's lips molded perfectly to hers, and she felt like she would melt into a puddle of Natasha-goo on the floor right then and there, after the way that he kissed her so softly and chastely, and yet the kiss still felt intimate - and they barely knew each other! "It's been so long since I've been kissed, but never like this..." she admitted, when they pulled away to breathe.

 

He couldn't argue with that. The kiss they shared was soft, gentle and slow. It almost felt like they were baring their souls to each other in that sweet pleasure. Steve chuckled and touched Natasha's cheek again. "No one's ever kissed me like that either. Maybe this was fate..."

 

 


	3. The Ties We Bind

 

 

Natasha leaned her head against Steve's broad, muscular - _ooh, such hard-packed muscles, yummy!_  - chest, closing her eyes. She trembled in his arms, feeling, for the first time in so long, wanted. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop trembling, because all of this was overwhelming her, yet at the same time she was craving more.

 

  
"You're so warm," she remarked, her voice still soft and barely audible because she felt that she did not have the strength to speak louder. And even if she did have the strength to speak louder, she didn't want to because she was afraid of breaking the spell they were in.

 

  
Steve hadn't expected Natasha to lean against him, but he definitely didn't mind it. He slid both arms around her waist, nestling her comfortably in front of him. While he held her in his embrace, he realised that their bodies fit perfectly together, almost as if they were made for each other.

 

  
He brushed his lips against her forehead gently. "So are you. I hope you won't think I'm a creep for saying this, but you feel so right in my arms. It's like you belong here, with me..."

 

  
Natasha sighed blissfully, closing her eyes and melting fully into hid embrace. "No, I don't think you're a creep...it's actually quite sweet, Steve. No man has ever said that to me before...and I agree."

 

  
Steve beamed, happy that he wasn't the only one who felt so strongly about the two of them. It was silly. There wasn't even really a _two of them_...at least, not yet.

 

  
She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, blinking a few times because her eyes felt heavy. "Gosh... I'm so sleepy."

 

  
"That's right. You said that you only slept for a couple of hours before I came in the apartment. Tell you what, why don't you go to bed and I'll take care of the dishes?"

 

  
"Oh, and I can do the dishes for you tomorrow...kind of payment considering the fact that I broke into your apartment and all." Natasha looked down shyly, feeling silly over what she was about to ask. It was an intimate question, yet at the same time, it wasn't. "Um...I was just wondering if...maybe you could...sleep beside me?" She asked timidly, feeling even sillier now that she'd voiced her question aloud.

 

  
Steve's ears perked up a bit and he looked at her curiously. He hadn't expected her to say that. Normally, he would tell her a flat-out no for propriety's sake. However, Natasha seemed to need a human touch and acceptance in her life, probably more than she needed at any other point.

 

  
The thought of having Natasha sleeping soundly beside Steve made his heartbeat speed up and he felt that it would be wrong for him to deny her that. Although, he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't being a little selfish about it. "Yeah. I can do that...and as for the dishes, if you really want to do them tomorrow, that's fine with me. If it'll make you feel better."

 

  
Natasha nodded and smiled, relieved. She hadn't wanted to feel desperate, but she had craved touch for so long now that, once she touched Steve, she didn't want to let go of him. And besides, he was really warm and cuddly, so that was a bonus.

 

  
"Thank you...you're so kind," she told him, and then she reached out a slightly shaking hand and placed it on his cheek. "Oh...that feels different...but it feels nice to be able to touch someone who won't hurt me."

 

  
Steve's skin tingled a bit when she stroked his cheek. He didn't move, merely looked into the eyes of this fascinating woman. Her words were like a sweet song to his soul and it moved him deeply, knowing that she felt safe with him. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it and held it close to his heart.

 

  
"I'd never lay a finger on you, Natasha, and I'd fight anyone who tries to. You can trust that. I know this is premature and we both have no idea what tomorrow may bring, but...I'm going to take care of you from now on. I've never felt a desire to protect anyone this strongly before and I don't think it's a coincidence."

 

  
Natasha's lips parted to form a small 'o', and her eyes widened in surprise. "You-you will? That's so kind. I don't think I want to be with anyone other than you for the rest of my life...premature or not, I no longer care. I suppose it's safe to say I consider you a friend...perhaps something more."

 

  
His words warmed her heart, and she found herself beginning to fall for him, even though she had yet to truly know him. It was naïve, yes, but she was sure that Steve Rogers was only the man for her. "I think that...if it's okay with you...I'd-I'd like to live with you for good. Permanently. You...don't mind, do you?"

 

  
Steve had to resist the urge to jump in the air and yell "Yes!" with his fist pumped up in the air in victory. The words ' _perhaps something more_ ' just told him that there was a one hundred percent chance of them becoming closer than only friends.

 

  
"No. I don't mind at all. As a matter of fact, I want you right here with me. I'm feeling kind of possessive, but I think this is where you were meant to be...by my side." He leaned down slightly and kissed her forehead.

 

  
Natasha's cheeks reddened, and she looked slightly flushed because his words really meant a lot, and darn it, he was so cute. "Thank you, Steve. That means a lot to me. You probably won't understand the half of it..."

 

  
She gave him a smile, and where her hand had been on his cheek, she replaced the empty spot with her lips, before drawing away slightly. "You are a handsome young man, Steve Rogers..."

 

  
Now it was his turn to blush and feel flustered by her words. It appealed to his male pride that she thought he was handsome. Not because he wanted the attention, but like any human being in the world, the desire to be liked and seen as attractive was something one wished for at times. "Thank you, ma'am," he said gently, a light Brooklyn accent flooding into his voice.

 

 

Natasha smiled and bit her lip playfully, giving him a gentle shove as she tested the waters as she had never done before. "Nice accent. Brooklyn, right? I mean we're in Manhattan now, but that's not to say you don't come from a different part of New York." Her own words sometimes were tinged with a Russian accent... Especially when she got emotional. The redhead's eyes sparkled with mischief, perhaps, and something else that she couldn't put her finger on just yet.

 

 

Steve gave her a little nudge back, understanding that she was allowing herself to warm up to tactile affection. "Yeah, I'm a Brooklyn boy, born and raised. You can take me out of Brooklyn, but not the Brooklyn out of me, or my voice sometimes." He rinsed out the dishes, left them on the counter next to the sink, then, he put a lid on the pot and set in the refrigerator.

 

  
The redhead let a soft laugh escape her lips, surprising herself because she hadn't laughed since she was a teenager, and then found herself grinning up at Steve. "I suppose that's true enough for me and Russia..." She was going to say more, but she was too sleepy to remember what she wanted to say. Besides, not only was the bed calling, but also the chance to snuggle with her very cute new friend. Who, she couldn't help but admire, had a rather attractive derrière.

 

  
So that's where Natasha's accent came from, Steve thought. It was a beautiful accent and one he wasn't accustomed to hearing often. He looked forward to hearing her speak more of it in the future.

 

  
Yawning, he rubbed the side of his head tiredly. "We'll have to talk more about that later, but right now, I'm guessing that you're just as sleepy as I am." Natasha's eyes were half-lidded and she kept blinking. Probably to keep herself awake. Steve took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

 

  
Natasha gave him a sleepy smile, her head dropping forwards to rest on his chest again. "Mmm...I'm very sleepy...but I can't be bothered to move..." It felt nice, having her fingers threaded with his. It made her feel...wanted.

 

  
She was so sleepy by now that she could scarcely move lest she fall over. Perhaps if Steve was as much of a gentleman as he thought he was, he'd have the kindness to carry her to bed.

 

  
And just as she thought, Steve didn't waste any time picking Natasha up, cradling her in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom. She was practically asleep by the time he placed her on the bed.

 

  
He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and smiled down at her. She was so lovely and his heart swelled with pride as he gazed at her. Only one thing ran through his mind. _I'm looking at my future._

 

  
Natasha practically was asleep by the time Steve placed her on the bed, but she was awake enough to gently tug on Steve's shirt, wanting him to lie down as well. That was part of the deal, and she knew that Steve would hold up his end.

 

  
"Come on, teddy bear," she encouraged sleepily, "It's Christmas Day tomorrow and I wanna wake up early. Ish." She could just about feel Steve smiling down at her, and she curled up into a little ball, wanting his arms around her.

 

  
He blushed at the little nickname she gave him and got down on the bed, pulling her body back into his embrace. "As you wish," he said, words just above a whisper. Gently, he covering her hand with his own, resting both of their palms on her hip. Being this close to her made Steve's skin tingle and he breathed in deeply, enjoying the combination of soap and the faint cologne from his shirt mixed with her uniquely feminine scent. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

 

  
Natasha was out like a light already as soon as his arms were around her, and she barely registered his words. She slept more deeply and peacefully than she had done for a very long time, and her dreams were filled with good things, including and especially Steve. When morning came around, she still didn't wake up at first, but once she did, she was glad to see that Steve was still fast asleep, cuddling her against him.

 

  
She rolled and stretched, yawning, before wriggling her way on top of Steve, resting her chin on his chest and staring into his face, which looked peaceful and somehow even more youthful when he was asleep. She kicked her legs up in the air, crossed at the ankles, and poked Steve's cheek. "Wake up, big guy. It's Christmas Day."

 

  
Steve moaned and felt a weight on his chest. Someone was stirring him. He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Natasha's lithe body on top of him.

 

  
_Hello._

 

  
For a few moments, he just stared at her, wondering if this were a fantastic dream and he would really wake up alone. However, the scent which helped lull him to sleep the night before came floating into his nose. This was definitely not a dream.

 

  
"Morning," he said with a little grin on his lips, hands automatically raising to settle on her waist. "Well...you're a pretty sight to wake up to."

 

  
Natasha honest-to-goodness giggled and pecked Steve on the lips, beaming as bright as the sun...almost. "Merry Christmas, handsome. Now get your lazy butt outta bed, 'cause I wanna see if there's any sneg on the ground. It was so cold last night, so surely there is."

 

  
She hadn't gotten around to finishing how to speak English, and so sometimes she'd use a Russian word instead of the proper English term. She was pretty sure Steve would be confused, but he seemed like a smart guy, so hopefully he'd get the gist of it.

 

  
"Merry Christmas..." he said, sleep still in his voice. Then he stared at her in confusion. "Sneg...? Oh, snow! You want to see if there's snow outside." He sat up and moved her to the side so he could stand up and stretch.

 

  
Natasha must be a morning person, he thought as he observed her energetic behavior. There was no doubt in his mind. Life would definitely be more exciting with her around, and perhaps spontaneous, too.

 

  
She laughed and tugged on Steve's arm, looking like an excited child. "Come _on_ , Steve, you're so slow." She was glad that he had understood what she meant, but she really wanted him to hurry up already! "We don't even need to get dressed; we can just look out the window, but _get up_!"

 

  
She tumbled off the bed, landing neatly on her feet, and gave his arm another tug.

 

  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming," he said to her with a chuckle. Her giddiness was adorable. Steve went over with her to the nearby window and wiped at the glass so they could looked outside. Just as Natasha had hoped, it was snowing. There were piles of white all over the ground, nearly covering every surface.

 

  
Suddenly, the gleeful expression on her face made sense to him. "Was that what you looked forward to the most?" Steve looked over to her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Because the snow reminds you of Russia?"

 

  
The redhead glanced up at the blonde beside her, shrugging. "Kind of...and also because it reminds me of my childhood," she admitted softly, before staring out the window again. Her gaze became far off, her voice was distant, like she was in another world entirely. "When I was a child, I loved going out into the sneg and making snezhnyye angely and having bitva snezhkami." She missed running around in the near waist deep white stuff, tripping and jumping and building.

 

  
"It was some of the best times of my life...and throughout everything that has happened to me, I know that the sneg is my friend, because it reminds me of home."

 

  
She sounded like she wished she could go back in time and experience the wonderful things she told him about. Steve put his arm around her and drew her close to him. "I understand. The best times of our lives tend to be our childhood. You've told me a little about yourself and I know you haven't had the best life, but I'm happy that you have some good memories to recall on days like these, Nat."

 

  
Natasha smiled at the nickname, and kissed Steve on the cheek, leaning into his side. "Yeah...thanks, Steve. I'd actually like to make more good memories...this time with you. Sometimes it will be just the two of us, and other times it will be us and all our friends. I'm so glad I met you." She felt warmed and relieved, and perhaps deep down she really was falling in love with this man. But she didn't care.

 

  
She wanted him by her side...forever.

 

  
"So, what do you want to do?" she inquired, gazing up at him again.

 

  
Steve couldn't help the intensity of his emotions when those beautiful emerald eyes looked up at him. In just a short amount of time, Natasha Romanoff had stolen his heart and he was certain that he captured hers.

 

  
"Well-" The doorbell rang, interrupting him from speaking. "Who in the world could that be...? Oh, no." Steve looked down at Natasha sheepishly. "Stay here for a second. I want to make sure this isn't a couple of my friends stopping by. They've done this kind of thing for the past few years and if they saw you in my clothes, I'd never hear the end of it."

 

  
"Seriously?" Natasha groaned, her head thudding on the window. "What kind of friends do you have that would come into your apartment at like, nine in the morning? What are they, early birds?" Internally she wished that it wasn't Steve's friends. She really just wanted to spend time with him alone, and interruptions would waste what precious time they had today.

 

  
Steve gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze. "My old college buddies, Sam and Bucky. They come by in the morning and give me stupid presents I don't need. It's a tradition we've been doing since we graduated college together, but I could be wrong. Either it's them or my next-door neighbor, Ms. Carter. She always bakes a big cinnamon cake for her family and she always makes sure to leave me a piece. It could just be her. _Hopefully_." He gave Natasha a wink and left the room.

 

  
Natasha sighed softly, feeling her heart flutter like a schoolgirl with a crush when Steve winked at her. "Dammit Romanoff, you're absolutely whipped," she whispered to herself. "But he's so much cuter than the previous asshole you dated, so going from a 5 to an 11 on the personality scale...you've got good taste."

 

  
She smirked as an idea came to her, and she was unable to resist calling out, "Oh Captain, my Captain." She didn't know if Steve had ever actually been in the Army, but judging by his Spartan décor and impressive physique, perhaps he had.

 

  
When Steve looked through the spyglass, he sighed in relief before opening the door. Wanda stood there with a handful of wrapped boxes in her arms. "I hope this was really worth me driving all the way down here, Steve," the brunette said a wry grin on her lips.

 

  
Steve turned to look down to his room and Natasha wasn't in sight. "It is, trust me. Is this everything?"

 

  
"Yes. Everything on your list is here."

 

  
"Including the other item we talked about?"

 

  
Wanda took a small box out of her purse and handed it to him. "Since it is an expensive and breakable gift, I kept it in my bag for safekeeping." The sound of Natasha calling made Wanda perk up. "...so, you never told me. Is all of this for an old girlfriend or what?"

 

  
The blond grinned when Natasha called for him. "No, she's not an old girlfriend. She's...a friend. Maybe something more. I don't know yet."

 

  
Wanda raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, when you figure out what she is to you, introduce me. It's not every day I do an express delivery for anyone on Christmas morning, you know."

 

  
Steve laughed and gave her a hug. "I know. Thanks, Wanda. You're the best."

 

  
"This is true." She drew back and headed to the door. "If this is what Christmas is going to be like for you for now on, I can't wait to see what next year will bring. See ya."

 

  
"Bye, Wanda."

 

  
Once she closed the door, Steve locked it again, then arranged the wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree in the corner. He picked up the other gift that Wanda had brought for Natasha and hid it behind the tv above the fireplace. As he looked at it, he had a sense that this gift would make today one of the most memorable days of her life. Because it already was for him.

 

 

 


	4. Falling for You

 

 

Once he finished putting the presents up, Steve turned towards his bedroom door. "You can come out. She's gone now."

 

  
Natasha arched a perfectly manicured brow as Steve shut the door and called for her, and she stepped out of her hiding place. "So, was that your girlfriend?" she asked cheekily, looking like a red-haired vixen...but more like a cute vixen; perhaps an imp.

 

  
"She sounded like a pretty friendly, happy sort of person." She stood balancing on one leg, a little smirk that perked up the corner of her mouth, and her green eyes twinkled with mischief.

 

  
"What? Uh...no. That's my friend, Wanda, but that's all she is. A friend. Besides, she's already dating one of my other friends, Bucky. She did me a favor, that's all, but yeah, she is a pretty nice person. I think you'd like her." Steve looked Natasha over and watched her smirk at him. He crossed his arms and sent back a smirk of his own. "Why? You're not _worried_ , are you?"

 

  
Natasha laughed and shook her head, gently pulling on Steve's muscular arm. "Nah, I was just messing with ya. Good to see you didn't rise to the bait. And besides, you're pretty much spoken for, aren't you?" She gave him a flirty wink, biting her lower lip. "Because you should know one thing, Rogers. I can be whoever you want me to be. I don't mind." Her voice had lowered slightly to a more suave tone, and she looked flirty rather than playful now.

 

  
Steve nearly choked when she said that. One minute, she was being playful and cute, the next, she was a flirtatious siren. There were different sides to this woman that he hadn't even begun to see yet. "How about a friend? For right now..." _Because we won't be just friends for long_ were the words he didn't say.

 

  
Natasha laughed and pulled Steve closer to give him a soft kiss. "Whatever you're happy with, big guy. Although I doubt that we'll be 'just friends' for long if you've got the same sort of thoughts in your head as I do in mine." She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get as close as possible - because she wanted to.

 

  
Well, great minds **did** think alike, after all. She added to the flames by bringing their bodies closer together. Steve nearly moaned when he felt her breasts press up against his body. If he were a weaker man, he would have submitted to his desires, thrown her to the ground and made her his. However, he wasn't an animal and he chose to quench those desires and treat her with the respect she deserved.

 

  
She had called out to him earlier. What was it? 'Oh Captain, my Captain.' "You know, it's funny, what you said earlier, because I was in the Army. For ten years."

 

  
"Wow, I'm good, aren't I? And I've barely had time to get a proper read on you." Natasha giggled, quite happy to be in his arms. She nuzzled her face against his chest, sighing happily. So, her handsome new friend _had_ been in the Army. That made her want him even more, because a man who was willing to fight, perhaps even to **die** , to protect his country was a man of integrity and honor...that was the kind of man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

 

  
"Yeah, you pegged me pretty good, Nat." He rubbed her arms and smoothed his palms down the sides of her hips.

 

  
"So, whatcha up for today? Should we stay in and just snuggle, or go out somewhere? Ooh! I've got a better idea! We can snuggle indoors all day, and go out for dinner. Does that sound nice? Although...I don't have money..."

 

  
"Well, snuggling sounds great, and as for going out to eat, I definitely like the sound of that, but don't worry about the money. I'll pay. It's the gentlemanly thing to do, but you'll need some clothes if we're going to a restaurant..."

 

  
"Aw, you are truly a gift to this world, and those close to you, especially." Natasha gave him a soft smile, and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about clothes, I just remembered that I left my duffle with all my belongings next to your coffee table. Although I am grateful to you for lending me your clothes, because I was too sleepy to remember where I'd left my it."

 

  
Steve blushed and ducked his head. "It's no big deal." He never had a woman in his life who truly cared about him like Natasha did. So, right now, he was on cloud nine.

 

  
Natasha felt a wave of joy and peace wash over her, and although his touch gave her slight goosebumps, it was the good kind. Clearly, Steve wanted her just as much as she wanted him...perhaps sometime soon she would have to find a way to resolve all of the sexual tension between them.

 

  
"Hm, for snuggling, I can either put some of my lazy clothes on, or I can keep wearing your clothes. I've gotta admit, lazing around in your shirt seems like a good idea to me. It's really big and comfortable...and it smells like you." Natasha's cheeks reddened slightly as she admitted this, but she was still smiling. "I don't mind either way; it's up to you."

 

  
Steve blushed a bit himself when she said she liked the smell of his shirt. "Well, do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable...although, I did get you a few things in case you didn't have much. Take a look." He motioned to the Christmas tree that stood in one corner of the apartment.

 

  
Natasha's lips parted in surprise. "How did you manage to get anything when you only met me last night?" She questioned, voice soft and curious as she walked over to the tree and sat down, pulling a couple of the presents over to her.

 

  
He came over and sat next to her. "My friend who came by a little while ago, Wanda? She runs a boutique a few blocks away. She taught me how to tell what size a woman is just by looking at her. You know, just in case I ever needed to get a girlfriend an outfit. Anyway, I called her last night while you were in the shower and asked her if she could do a rush delivery for me. Merry Christmas, Natasha."

 

  
"Oh, Steve, you are such a sweetheart, thank you," Natasha wrapped her arms around his muscular torso.

 

  
"You're welcome." He hugged her back warmly.

 

  
She unwrapped the first present and pulled out a couple of shirts. "Wow, these really _do_ look my size." She smiled at the blonde and kissed his cheek, before ducking her head slightly, feeling a little bit ashamed. "Too bad I'm unable to get you anything," she mumbled sadly, "How am I supposed to repay you? I really want to."

 

  
Steve frowned at that. Lifting Natasha's chin with his hand, he gazed into her eyes. Then he bent down and kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and her lips softly. "You already did repay me, Nat. With yourself."

 

  
Natasha bit her lower lip, gazing into his eyes. "A-Are you sure? Am I enough?" She was scared that she wouldn't be enough. She always wanted to be enough, to always be _more_ than enough. She wanted to be cherished, looked after, loved...she wanted to be shown what it was like to be loved, because she couldn't remember what it was like to love.

 

  
"Yes. You're more than enough. I've known you for less than a day and you've already begun to fill up my life..." He could see that she wanted so much, that she needed to heal. The only way he could heal her was to let her see what real love was like.

 

  
"Steve...show me how to love," she pleaded softly, putting a hand on his cheek, her eyes searching his. "I don't know how anymore and I want to know. Please...."

 

  
He covered her hand with his and looked into her green orbs. Yes, she was scared, but so eager to feel love again. He swore right then and there that he wouldn't let her down. "I will. I'll show you." Then he pressed his lips to hers once more, fervently and tender, as if kissing her were a benediction.

 

  
Natasha let her eyelids flutter shut, and she lightly gripped Steve's shoulder with her other hand as she kissed him back, hesitantly at first, but soon she was kissing him just as fervently. She could feel her fear beginning to melt away...and perhaps her own body melted a little too, with the intensity of the kiss.

 

  
Her heart soared with pure joy and happiness at Steve's words, and she knew right then, that he would keep his promise, fulfilling it faithfully. And perhaps, that was the moment when she realised she was in love with him. She pressed herself against him, gently nibbling his lower lip, and then asked breathlessly, "How did we end up with this much sexual tension between us in so little time?"

 

  
Their kiss was passionate and Steve had been shaken from the power of it. This was the kind of desire he'd only dreamed about, but never truly experienced...until now. "I have no idea, but I like it."

 

  
Natasha smirked and rested her forehead against his, both of her hands cupping his face, keeping them together because it seemed that neither of them could handle being apart from one another for too long. If she sank into this bliss with him too deep, she'd blurt out her feelings for him, but at this point, she didn't care.

 

  
"So, it looks like we're on the same page. Good. Shall we continue this, or should I open the rest of my presents and _then_ we continue?" She gazed into his eyes, feeling mesmerized.

 

  
"Open your presents first. We'll have plenty of time to finish this later." Steve wanted her, but he could wait. There was no need to rush. Besides, there was still that one special gift he wanted her to see after she opened the presents by the tree.

 

  
The redhead nuzzled her face into Steve's chest, then carefully manoeuvred herself backwards without having to move away from him so much, and started unwrapping the rest of her presents much like an eager child would. When she was done, she smiled and hugged Steve tight, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Steve," she murmured, feeling happier than ever.

 

  
"You're welcome," Steve replied with a kiss to Natasha's brow.

 

  
She relaxed once again in his arms, feeling so safe and warm, and then asked, "Well, big guy, shall we depart to the bedroom?"

 

  
When she mentioned the bedroom, he felt himself flush a bit. He was so at home with her smaller frame curled up against his. It was becoming easier to be near her, hold her, touch her. Natasha was simply intoxicating to him. This woman had the power to undo him utterly and he knew he'd enjoy every last bit of it.

 

  
"Well, I think we should eat first. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry right now."

 

  
Natasha laughed and nodded, sliding backwards off the couch and getting to her feet. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself, so that's a good suggestion. You can make us something for breakfast, and I can do last night's dishes. Sound fair?"

 

  
"Good idea. I'm pretty stocked up on food, so we can have a fully loaded breakfast." Steve went over to the refrigerator and looked inside. "I have...eggs and everything in between. So I can make you an omelette. Or if you want I can just make you a regular plate with a little of everything."

 

As Natasha padded into the kitchen, she idly wondered if Steve had anything else for her, but she could be wrong. Perhaps he did, though. That would be nice. She glanced at Steve over her shoulder, running through the foods in her mind. "I think a little of everything sounds nice, actually. And can I please have a hot mug of coffee to go with it?"

 

  
"Everything it is, and yes, I will brew us both some coffee." Steve started pulling out the items he mentioned and began to cook breakfast.

 

  
She began scrubbing the dishes from last night, humming as she worked. She couldn't help it - she was so cheerful, and her body was positively /thrumming/ with all the happiness she now felt.

 

  
As he cooked and she washed dishes, he couldn't help but notice the intimate domesticity of the moment. There was a stirring in his heart and the bond that had established between them made him feel dizzy with ecstasy. _Is this what's it's like to be in love?_ He wondered.

 

Natasha smiled at Steve, carefully drying the dishes after rinsing them off. "So, have you been living in New York your whole life?" she inquired, setting the dishes on the rack. "You sound like you have." She couldn't help but continue to steal glances at Steve; he was so handsome and kind and she felt absolutely head-over-heels in love with him.

 

  
Steve looked down at her and felt his heart squeeze. Natasha really meant a lot to him and knowing that they would be making memories together made him excited to see what the future had in store for them. It may be premature, but he could even see them getting married someday.

 

"Yeah. My parents were actually the children of Irish immigrants. They came over to America in the mid-fifties. My mom was born a couple months after that. My dad was a toddler at the time, and they both grew up in Brookyln together." He smiled, remembering the old photos his Mhamó used to show him of his parents. "I may live in Manhattan, but Brooklyn is where my heart is, you know. I have history with it, roots. You don't forget things like that."

 

  
Natasha smiled at the fond look in Steve's eyes, and the way he spoke about his parents...clearly he was close to them. "They grew up together? Aw, that's so sweet. And yes, as you can probably tell, I know what it's like to have roots somewhere. So why did you move to Manhattan? Work?"

 

She liked finding out about Steve. He was quite an interesting person, and she couldn't wait to be fully intimate with him: mentally, physically, and emotionally. Perhaps, some day, in the distant future, he would be her side forever...as her husband.

 

  
"Yeah. While I was in the military, I went to art school and got my degree. I was planning to open an art gallery in Brooklyn, but...my dad died before any of that happened, so my plans had to be put on hold. I moved to Manhattan because he and my mom had started a book publishing company here, Rogers Publishing, and they needed my help."

 

The redhead nodded slowly, taking in what he said. When he mentioned that his father had died, she felt sad for him - her own parents were still alive and living in Russia. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his back. "Do you think you'll ever move back to Brooklyn someday?" she inquired, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

 

  
Steve covered Natasha's hand with his own, feeling comforted by her touch. He was grateful to her for being so warm and willing to be close to him. It made him feel stronger, like he could do anything. "Yes. My heart is still set on opening an art gallery there. I'll go back someday, but...will you come with me?"

 

  
Natasha gave his hand a squeeze, smiling even though he couldn't see her. "Of course I will, Steve. I'll be happy to go with you anywhere," she said honestly, glad to have him in her life. Steve made her feel joy so strongly and she wouldn't have her happiness depleted. Not for anything. "You can give me a tour of the best places to go to, and we can...pick out an apartment together, or maybe a house..."

 

  
A house. When she said that, his heart slammed against his chest so hard that he gasped. He'd just been thinking about being married to Natasha in the future, but to hear her say that she might want something similar with him...well, it got him thinking that maybe his longings for a family were finally within his reach.

 

 


	5. Just One Taste and You'll Want More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from _4Ever_ by The Veronicas.

 

Natasha heard Steve gasp, and she also noticed that his heart rate sped up. She rubbed his back, concerned. "Is something wrong? Did you get startled?" she inquired softly.

 

 

"Ah, no. I'm alright. Just a bit of static electricity, is all." He blew out a puff of air and flipped the last hash brown on the skillet. Maybe he'd tell her later, but right now...was just a bit too soon. The way Steve felt about Natasha could be likened to a whirlwind romance of sorts and he was unused to that feeling. He decided to take it slow when it came to declarations

 

  
"Static electricity? How would that raise your heart rate so fast in just a matter of minutes? It's like you were scared of something...or surprised. You know you can tell me. You can trust me, I promise." Natasha assured him as she stepped around him to grab the coffee mugs, kissing him on the cheek and looking into his eyes.

 

  
"I promise I won't run from you if whatever it is affects us..." she said truthfully, her voice soft and filled with kindness. "You've shown me this much goodness and helped me so far. Please, let me help you now."

 

 

Steve closed his eyes and opened them again. All he saw was Natasha standing in front of him with that soft look in her eye, beckoning him to open his heart, to allow himself to speak the truth. He took the mugs from her and set them on the counter. Then, he took her in his arms. "Natasha...I'm falling in love with you. I know it doesn't make any sense because we hardly know each other, but you make me feel like there's nothing I can't do. I know that what I'm saying sounds cliche or like it came out of an old movie, but I swear, nothing could be more genuine."

 

 

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around him in response. "I think I knew, Steve. I can see it in your eyes; the way you look at me. I guess you wear your heart on your sleeve." She laughed softly, pecking him on the lips. "And you know what? I feel the same way. It's strange...it's like I know you inside and out, and yet I don't at the same time. I'm falling in love with you too, falling _hard_...and I want to."

 

  
Steve held his forehead against hers and smiled. "I'm glad I'm not alone...because you're everything I ever wanted in a woman. The more we get to know each other, the more certain I am that you're the only one for me. You're my miracle, Nat." Steve brushed her cheek with his fingers.

 

  
Natasha smiled softly, nuzzling her cheek against his hand. "You're so sweet. Now then, I think we'll have brunch, and do something about the sexual tension because it's driving me crazy, and I don't know about you, but I bet you feel the same."

 

  
She wormed her way out of his arms and nudged his hip with hers, grabbing the coffees and the plate of breakfast before setting it on the table. "Come on, my handsome soldier," she crooned.

 

  
Steve's pulse began pounding again. _Soldier_ sounded like the most enticing word in the world to him when it came from her lips. Desire swept through him as he grinned and sat down next to her. While they ate, Steve took her free hand with his and kissed it tenderly.

 

  
Natasha smiled when Steve kissed her hand, and then she smirked as an idea came to her mind. She slid off her chair sideways and squirmed onto his lap, ducking under his muscular arm so was against his chest. She wriggled a bit, getting herself positioned, then put the contents of her plate onto his so they could share the meal. "You're so cozy to sit on...much more comfortable than that chair," she said huskily, turning her head so that he could see her wink.

 

  
Steve swallowed a mouthful of eggs and stared down at the beautiful redhead on his lap. _Shit._ How was he supposed to concentrate on eating while she was sitting on him? She did that on purpose and sure enough, she winked at him and his suspicions were confirmed.

 

  
Deciding that two could play at that game, Steve let one of his hands glide down her side, tickling her ribs lightly before smoothing his hand to her stomach and resting it there. He whispered in her ear, seductively "Hm, and you _do_ feel nice and soft on my lap. I think I like it~"

 

  
Natasha purred, tilting her head and nuzzling her face against his neck. "Oh yeah? Is that right, big guy?" She liked his large hands teasing her, running up and down her sides. She rocked her hips, and turned herself sideways to kiss his cheek and then lightly scrape her teeth on the side of his neck. "Mm, yummy."

 

  
Steve bit back a moan. His pants were beginning to get uncomfortable the longer he sat there. To make matters worse, her rocking just caused him to grow harder. It took every ounce of willpower in his body not to bend her over the counter, rip those briefs off her backside and thrust into her. Steve's moved his hand under her shirt and he danced his fingers across the expanse of her bare skin, grazing the curves of her soft breast. "You're not so bad yourself, Nat," he replied, nibbling her ear playfully.

 

  
Natasha hummed in pleasure, feeling a jolt of want rush through her body. "I think you're going to have the time of your life," she cooed. "You may not be hungry for food now, since you've finished eating, but I can tell your hunger for me is strong." Then she slipped off his lap, smirking impishly. "You've got such big, strong arms..." She ran her hand up his forearm.

 

  
Steve's pupils dilated when she spoke to him in that low purr. Her Russian accent was coming through much clearer than before and damn, if it wasn't arousing. "All the better to hold you with, my dear," he said in response, smirking down at her. She was right. He was hungry for her. _Ravenous_ , really, and once he got her in that bed, he'd see to it that she'd _never_ want another man for the rest of her life.

 

  
"Exactly what I was thinking, baby. Now come on, what are we waiting for, hmm?" Natasha curled a finger under his chin before rising from her seat, putting the dishes in the sink, before walking towards the bedroom. She paused and glanced over her shoulder, beckoning him with her finger, a sultry smile on her lips. "Come come, Captain."

 

  
Steve's eyes darkened in pleasure and he followed her into the bedroom. There was something inexplicably kinky about her calling him _Captain_. It just aroused him even more. He stepped towards her like a huge cat on the prowl and pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

 

  
Natasha hummed against his lips, holding Steve tightly in case she fell. She watched as he began to take his turn at heating her up, but she was good at this. She ran her tongue over the seam of his bottom lip, and then broke off the kiss to tease the blonde, carefully stepping backwards to the bed. "Come here, baby," she beckoned, Russian accent rolling off her tongue as fluidly as water ran off a leaf.

 

  
After that kiss and her Russian accent curling all over him, Steve found himself caught under Natasha's spell. He wanted more of her and followed her wordlessly as she stepped back towards the bed. His eyes ran down her front and stopped on her breasts. The nipples were hard peaks now and he clenched his fingers. God, how he wanted to bury his face into those soft pillowy mounds of flesh and taste her. For now, though, he decided to indulge her and let her be in control for the moment.

 

  
Natasha smirked at Steve, seeing the desire in his eyes, and sat nearer to him on the bed, gently pushing his arms up and taking his shirt off for him before allowing his arms to drop again. "Well, your shirt certainly wasn't hiding much," she purred, running her hands across his well-defined abs. "You certainly seem to work out a fair bit, am I correct, Captain?"

 

  
She proceeded to plant a trail of kisses, starting with his lips and moving down his neck and chest, before stopping at his abdomen, well away from his pants, and then kissed her way up again. "So big and strong, aren't you?"

 

  
Steve felt himself flush a little bit. He wasn't used to a woman being so candid with him about his body, but he would be damned if he said that he didn't enjoy Natasha's observations. "Mmhm," was the only sound she got out of him, due to how much he was enjoying her ministrations. He sighed, gripping her waist as she kissed his body. Her lips were so warm and enticing and they felt so good on him.

 

  
The redhead smirked at her blond companion, and move back so she could lean against the pillows, positioning herself in an enticing way. "Now, what is it you want, my handsome soldier? You want me, don't you? All of me...you want to claim me, to make sure no one else lays a hand on me. You want to mark me as yours and yours alone." She tilted her head, looking up at him from under her eyelashes in a seductive manner. "Isn't that right?"

 

  
Steve crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, a hungry expression in his gaze. "Yes...I want you, Nat. You're going to be mine forever." He slid his hands down to her waist and lifted her shirt inch by inch. The flesh revealed to him was ivory perfection and he bent down to place hot, wet kisses on her flat stomach. Then he looked up at her again, eyes full of lust as he said, "Take this off."

 

  
Natasha shivered as the cool air hit her skin, and when Steve kissed her stomach, she uttered a soft little noise of pleasure. Her mind vaguely registered the fact that he had told her to do something, and she nodded meekly, sitting up to pull the shirt off, tossing it aside before laying back down again, desire flashing in her eyes. She pushed herself up and gave his neck a quick nip. "Here I am, Captain," she cooed. "All yours to devour."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Things are going to be quite steamy between Steve and Nat in the next chapter. ;)


	6. Doing Something About The Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rating of this fic is now mature for smut, but you guys already knew that after the last chapter, right? ;)

* * *

 

 

Gazing down at Natasha, Steve truly in awe. "So beautiful..." Plump, milky white bosoms greeted him and he had to touch them, unable to stay away from the temptation. Leaning down, he stroked one of her breasts, massaging it tenderly and flicked the nipple with his forefinger, watching her reaction.

 

  
Natasha squirmed, shivering, and then looked up at him with part pleading, part lusty eyes. When Steve spoke, his voice sent tingles down her spine, and when he merely touched her, she whined softly, desperately wanting him to devour her breasts. "Don't stop...want you to devour me... _please_..."

 

  
He smirked as she spoke to him in raspy whispers. Her moans and whimpers encouraged him to continue. "I suppose I can do that." His hand ran down her ribs and he gently nipped at her nipple, smiling as he heard the little 'pop' sound when he pulled back.

 

  
The redhead squirmed and whimpered a third time, desperately wanting more. "Steve...please..." She looked up at him with puppy eyes, hoping that would be enough to convince him as she rubbed her pelvis against his. "I want you to devour me so bad..."

 

  
"Ask and ye shall receive," he replied with a grin. Then, leaning over her once more, he placed his lips on her nipple, suckling her. His other hand kept massaging her other velvety breast. He didn't want her to feel that he was neglecting her.

 

  
Natasha mewled and arched her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth. "Oh! S-Steve...mm...that feels so good..." Her body was melting, succumbing to him, and all she wanted was more of him. She felt the wet heat between her shaking legs and sighed softly.

 

  
Steve felt himself harden even more at the sounds of her mewling. He briefly pulled back to shuck off his pants and his boxers - thank goodness for that because his length was _really_ beginning to strain against the fabric - then he put his mouth back on her luscious breast again. This time, he nipped, lapped and sucked on her nipple, wanting to hear more cries from her lips.

 

  
And Natasha did cry out in pleasure as she writhed underneath Steve. She couldn't help herself; his touch was just **that** good, and it drove her crazy. "Steve!" She vaguely wondered why he'd pulled away for a few moments, but the reason became clear when she felt his length pressing against her thigh.

 

  
_Time to flip the tables_ , she thought, and a wicked smirk spread on her lips. She grasped his broad shoulders, her smirk fading and disappearing completely as she pretended to be helpless, and whilst he was distracted with her soft cries and moans, she ground her hips into his.

 

  
The little vixen! She was trying to drive him crazy! Steve responded in kind by thrusting against her. His hand moved beneath her body, squeezing her ass tightly, while his other hand reached into her briefs and traced the outline of her outer petals. "I want to hear you come, baby," he whispered huskily in her ear.

 

  
Natasha had briefly thought she had Steve eating out of the palm of her hand, but as soon as he got the one-up on her again, she lost all conscious thought. Her body thrashed and her breath came in shallow pants, then she screamed Steve's name as she she hit her climax, muscles jerking wildly out of control.

 

  
Watching Natasha orgasm was quite possibly one of the sexiest things Steve would ever see in his life. His finger was covered in her juices and he drew it back momentarily to tug her very wet briefs away and toss them across the room. He waited for her to calm down after her climax and kissed her lips lightly. "That was _amazing_. You're a goddess, Nat~"

 

  
The young woman grumbled and lightly punched Steve on the shoulder. "You are such an ass, Rogers," she muttered, but she was laughing and shaking her head. "You know, because you got one-up on me, I could easily tell you that you're a bad soldier and punish you..." she added slyly, giving him a wink. "Don't you think that's fair?" She had deliberately ignored his compliment.

 

  
Steve rubbed her breasts and kissed them gently. "Well, I suppose if you want to punish me, I'd let you. Something tells me that I'd enjoy it." He kissed her belly button and let his tongue lap at the skin. "Do your worst, Romanoff," came his reply, words dripping with playfulness.

 

  
Natasha smirked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Are you sure? I'm giving you one chance to back out now. You might be able to handle what I've got up my sleeve in here," she tapped the side of his temple, her smirk turning more lascivious, "But can you handle it down here?" Her voice had turned to more of a purr, and she nudged his hip purposefully with her own.

 

  
As if he couldn't get harder, already! Steve's breathing became shallow. Whatever she planned to do - he had an inkling about what she wanted to do - he had no choice, but to let her. She had him wrapped around her finger. "I'm not the kind of man who backs out on his woman in the bedroom. Like I said," he kissed her nose, "Do your worst."

 

  
" _His woman_ , hmm? I am _yours_ , aren't I? _All_ yours...every part of me is yours, isn't it?" Natasha purred, crawling closer and sitting on his abdomen just above his waist, legs on either side of him. "You want to taste every inch of my skin. Of course, you know I'll allow that, because all I want is you. Do you know how hungry I am for you? _Absolutely starved_." She leaned down, her breasts pressed against his chest, and sucked a mark on his neck. "Only you can sate my hunger," she whispered seductively, licking the shell of his ear and nipping his earlobe.

 

  
The Russian accent was stronger in her voice and the words she spoke seemed to come out of her like some kind of magic and Steve was in her thrall. Having switched their positions, he bit back a groan as their most intimate parts brushed up against each other. Her breasts felt like absolute heaven on his chest and he shivered when she put her mouth on him. "Mmgh, Nat..."

 

  
"Now then, big guy, what do you think I want you to do to me, hmmm?" Natasha's hands splayed on his chest. "Have a good guess." She liked the position they were in, with her being more in control of the situation, and so she rolled her hips in a sensual motion, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I betcha can't guess."

 

  
Oh, now she wanted him to talk and expected him to do it while she rolled her hips like that?! Steve grunted when his tip nudged her outer petals. He was already dripping with pre-come from her consistent rocking. "I have a feeling it has something to do with my mouth..."

 

  
Natasha tilted her head, kinking a perfectly manicured brow. 'Smart... I like him even more. Hmm, let's see if he can guess what I want,' she thought. She winked at him. "Good, good. Keep going. You're getting close. Of course your mouth is required."

 

  
So she wanted him to use his mouth, but for what? He already paid a lot of attention to her breasts and her stomach. What else could she wa- _oh_. Steve's cheeks grew a little red. Tentatively, he raised his hand between them and cupped her core. "Do you...want my mouth here?"

 

  
Natasha smirked proudly at him, looking like the cat who got the cream. "You are a smart guy, aren't you?" she cooed, bending down to kiss him on the lips. "Although it seems like you have a problem of your own, and I am going to help you deal with it. Tell you what, you can stake your claim on me, and once you're satisfied, you can eat me out. Deal?"

 

  
Damn, he really had a wanton woman on his hands. Steve summoned every ounce of his strength and shook his head. "Not this time, babe. I want to hear you come again, and for that, I can wait my turn. First, I want see what you taste like~" He flipped their positions so that he was on top of her.

 

  
Gripping both of her ankles, he lowered his head to her dripping core. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Then he pressed his lips to her intimately and gave her inner walls a tiny kiss before sliding his tongue down her inner lips.

 

  
Natasha gasped a sigh, jerking slightly. _Well, he's certainly determined; I'll give him that. And he's got patience...I wonder if he's got stamina, too._ She moaned softly, wondering how hard he would try to get her going again. "Oh...yeah? Do you think you can hold on for that long?" She purred, still maintaining some semblance of control.

 

  
He lifted his head up. "To hear you sing again, I'd do just about anything. I'm going to love you like you've never been loved before..." It was true that he was pushing the limits on his endurance, but being with Natasha made Steve feel like he was invincible. He scooped his hands under her buttocks and lifted her lower body to meet his mouth. Then he feasted on the delicious woman beneath him.

  
Natasha's heart skipped a beat or two when Steve said those words, and she shivered as his breath hit her skin. She also squeaked when he grabbed her butt, and moaned softly, quickly beginning to lose control. "I think you'll need...to...try just a little...harder... _oh_! So close..."

  
Steve felt a big swell to his pride as Natasha's moans were the loveliest sound he'd ever heard. Wanting to hear her cry out again, Steve slid a finger into her wetness and flicked her sensitive nub to help move things along. "Sing for me, Nat..." he whispered as he continued to lick and suck her.

 

  
The redhead gasped for breath, before hitting her climax with a soft screech, her thighs trembling. She said some words in Russian, which were both breathless and loving, before she flopped down onto his chest without even trying, boneless and laughing. "Wow, Rogers. You...sure know how...to make a woman feel good." she panted, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Just...gotta catch my breath. Don't care if you take me by surprise or anything...you're probably not exactly...comfortable." She was babbling a bit, but was too exhausted - in a good way - to care.

 

  
Steve took her in his arms as she rested on his chest. It's true, he was hard - probably the hardest he'd ever been in his life, but he was able to manage it. It's almost as if he were superhuman. "Ha, well, you're welcome, and as a matter of fact, you're the first woman I've ever done that to..."

 

  
Natasha hummed and smiled, closing her eyes as she caught her breath. "Really? Wow. And I mean _wow_ , because you certainly did a good job." She loved the feel of his arms around her lithe body; she savoured the feeling, revelled in it. "My...ex, he never did that for me. Never did much, the ass. He always demanded more than he gave. So glad he's dead now. He deserved it."

 

  
Steve beamed at her praise, happy that he was a good partner for her, but at mention of her ex, he frowned and held her closer. Whoever the guy was, he sounded like a bastard. Gently, he took her hand in his and said, "I'm sorry you experienced that with someone, Nat. I promise I will never treat you that way. I'll give you just as much as you give me. That's what relationship are supposed to be, give and receive." He nuzzled her neck.

 

  
Smiling, Natasha kissed Steve on the forehead, relaxed after getting her breath back. "I'm so glad I met you." she said tenderly, pressing her lips to his. At the taste of herself on his lips, she began kissing him with wild abandon, nibbling his lower lip and nudging his mouth open to lap at his tongue. Meanwhile she felt desire coiling in her gut and a wet heat between her legs once more. "Now, baby, I'm all yours for the taking...so come on and _take_ me," she purred against his mouth, her breasts pressed against his muscled chest once more.

 

  
It was hard for Steve to fight off the grin on his face. "I'm glad I met you, too." He could tell by the way kissed him and how she squeezed her legs together, that she was ready for him. If that wasn't enough, Natasha's juices started dripping on his leg, so he inserted two fingers inside of her to scissoring her in preparation for his length. "I have something else to tell you, Nat..."

 

  
Natasha gasped softly, biting her lower lip and fighting the urge to move. She gazed down at her lover through half-lidded eyes, and inquired, "Wh-what is it?" She wondered what he had to say, thinking as hard as she could with what little brain power she had left.

 

  
He pulled his fingers back, positioned himself above her entrance and held his forehead to hers for a moment, kissing her softly. "You're...the only woman I've ever made love to, and the only woman I want...for the rest of my life." Then he slid into her warm depths with a shuddering groan, happy to finally be joined with the woman he loved.

 

  
The redhead wanted to respond, but as soon as he slid inside her, she lost all coherent thought. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she uttered a string of Russian curses, because hot _damn_ did he make her feel good. She was too incoherent to bother moving...much. She grabbed Steve's hands, placing them on her breasts, before closing her eyes and sighing in utter bliss.

 

 


	7. Take Me to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last M rated chapter in this story. Sorry to disappoint, but there will be plenty of flirting between Steve and Nat before this fic is finished. ;)

* * *

 

 

Steve gently rocked his way into Natasha's body, getting used to the feel of her. Little by little, he edged deeper inside of her, exploring her in a way that he'd never done with a woman. This moment was for them both. It was a time to heal and set their souls free. He squeezed Natasha's breasts as he rolled his hips. She felt so good as her walls clamped down on him. It was like a dream come true.

 

  
The redhead mewled softly, her head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted as Steve gently thrusted into her. All she could do was utter soft noises and occasionally rock her hips. "Never...felt this way...before," she gasped, enjoying the sensation of their conjoined bodies so, so much. She gripped his hips, barely managing to push herself up against him, gasping sharply as he filled her up. "You're so big...and strong."

 

  
"Uhn, you're so tight," Steve grunted, delighting in how Natasha met his thrusts. She helped bring them more pleasure, even though she could have just let him do the work. In that moment, Steve knew that Natasha was the perfect woman for him. She wouldn't hurt him or use him for her own needs. She'd love him and give to him in kind, as he would for her. And that was as equally arousing as their lovemaking.

 

  
Natasha was beginning to grow weary again, so she just lie there, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She saw the intense passion in Steve's eyes, and that was all it took for her to tumble over the edge with her climax again. She gripped his shoulders tightly, mouth open in a soundless scream as she tried not to lose the last of her control. She closed her eyes and clung to him as best she could, her muscles shaking wildly.

 

  
Steve began to climax at the same time as Natasha and he moaned, thrusting faster and harder until they were both more than spent. As he slammed his hips into hers, he sucked on her collarbone. It was a struggle to speak when he was right on the edge of his orgasm, but he managed to get out, "Nat...please, say my name. J-just once..."

 

  
Natasha's eyelids fluttered, and she was so tired, but she saw Steve's eyes, heard his voice, and her words came out in a whisper. "Steve..." she said softly, and then she froze for a few moments, unable to finish what she was going to say. It didn't matter too much to Steve - he wanted her to say his name - but she had something she had to tell him, yet it wouldn't come out no matter how hard she tried.

 

  
Once he caught his breath after his orgasm, Steve gave her a tired grin and kissed her languidly on the lips. He groaned and pulled out of her and laid down next to her, sighing. Scooping her up in his arms and tugging the covers over them both, he held her close and stroked her back. "What is it?"

 

  
Natasha looked at Steve with wide, frightened eyes that were wet with tears, and her breath came out in shaky gasps. "Steve...I-I..." She closed her eyes for a few moments, shuddering as she gathered herself, and cupped his face in her hands. "I...I love you," she breathed out, and then started crying, kissing him and sobbing into his mouth. "I love you, I love you, _I love you_!"

 

  
The emotion in her voice touched Steve, shaking him to his core and he found he was crying as well. They may have only met the night before, but they'd already established a life-changing bond that he knew would never be broken. He kissed her back just as fervently. "And I love you, Nat. So much."

 

  
She smiled through her tears, and nuzzled her cheek against Steve's. "I've never felt love before," she admitted quietly, "I thought I knew, once, but I was young and naïve, and Alexi, he...he always told me that love was for children, but I never believed him, and I'm so glad I didn't. And I'm glad that I met you, and that you showed me how to love. To love and _be_ loved." She hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead. "Thank you for showing me."

 

  
Steve hugged her just as tightly and placed gentle kisses on her neck. "Thank you for breaking into my apartment. If you hadn't done that, _I_ never would have known what real love is like. You saved me, Nat. We saved each other." He rocked her back and forth in his arms for a bit before speaking again. "I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you."

 

  
The redhead laughed softly, kissing his cheek. "I guess we did. And you know what? I want to spend the rest of my life with you doing the same." She felt warm all over - and not just physically warm, but emotionally warm, in a sense. She also felt safe, loved, well-cared for and happier than she had ever been.

 

  
A few moments passed, as she allowed herself to enjoy the atmosphere, then she said, "Now, I don't know if I have this right; I'm just reading the terrain here...but I get the feeling that you've possibly got another present for me, hidden away somewhere. Am I correct?"

 

  
Steve smirked. "Well, I see I'll have a hard time trying to keep secrets from you in the future. You're right. I do. Let me go get it." He got up, went into the living room and took the small, wrapped box from its hiding place behind the tv. Smiling, he rushed back to his bedroom and climbed back under the covers. He held the gift out to her. "Go ahead and open it. I know you'll love it."

 

  
Natasha looked curiously at the box, taking it from Steve and turning it over in her hands a few times. "Sounds a bit like jewellery," she commented in an off-hand way, raising an eyebrow at Steve, one corner of her mouth tipped up in a smirk. "Let's see if I'm right, shall we?" She unwrapped the box carefully, and then opened it up.

 

  
Steve grinned and watched her open the box. Inside, there was a charm bracelet with a few charms: a cursive 'N' for Natasha, a pair of ballet slippers, a snowflake and a mini version of St. Basil's Cathedral. There were a few other sections where she could add more charms to the bracelet if she wanted to later. He waited for her reaction.

 

  
Natasha turned the bracelet over in her hand, and then she smiled at Steve, her eyes warm. "How did you get all of this? The ballet slippers...like...you know I was a ballerina," she said softly, voice filled with surprise.

 

  
Steve felt himself blush and he shrugged. "I just had Wanda look you up online before we went to bed last night. The internet comes in handy, you know."

 

  
She unclasped the bracelet, looking at it carefully. "And the cathedral...what's that mean?"

 

  
At her query, he looked down at the charm. "Huh, well, I guess the person who made it did a bad job, but that is supposed to be St. Basil's Cathedral."

 

  
Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking him on the lips. "I love it - it's beautiful. And no, this is really accurate. I just couldn't remember at first. It's been so long since I was last in Russia, and...for a while, after I moved to the States, I tried to make the memories fade from my mind. Too raw, you know?"

 

  
Hands securely on her waist, Steve nodded and replied, "I understand. Sometimes, you need to let go."

 

  
Recalling what he said about Wanda looking her up, Natasha was surprised that there was information about her on the internet - she could have sworn that she was basically unknown. "So, uh... _how_ exactly did Wanda find me online? How much was there about me?"

 

  
"Well, Wanda has a way of finding out information fast. She never tells me how she does it, but she did tell me that she found a Russian article about you ten years ago when you were an apprentice ballerina. It said you were very promising and could end up being a prima ballerina." Steve didn't push her to give him details, but he _was_ a bit curious why she stopped dancing.

 

  
The redhead nodded, relieved that there wasn't anything else out there about her. "Oh, okay." She wasn't sure yet, but perhaps she would tell him why she stopped dancing. She bit her lower lip, thinking. "I was...I... well, I never got to be a prima ballerina. And... _God_ , did I want to. So badly, but there were other... _things_ in my way, and I never got to achieve my dream. I-I wasn't allowed."

 

  
Steve's brow furrowed and he put his hand on her back, rubbing circles on her skin. "I'm sorry, Nat. We all deserve the chance to follow our dreams. It's not fair when someone stops that from happening." An idea came in his head and he hummed to himself. "Have you ever thought about becoming a ballerina here in New York? From what I see, you keep yourself in good shape." At this, he ran a hand down her leg. "You're not too old. I think your dreams could still be within your reach, Nat."

 

  
Natasha squirmed and giggled when Steve's hand tickled her leg, then she nodded. "You know what? Why not? And I can keep the codename that I use when I'm instructing martial arts. It will make me sound mysterious and deadly, but beautiful at the same time. What do you think?" She loved how he treated her so kindly, and the fact that he suggested she should continue to chase her dreams? _He's so perfect for me...I will only want this man forever,_ she thought happily.

 

  
Steve realized that he hadn't asked Natasha about her job as a martial arts instructor, but he decided to fix that. It was Christmas and they had all day to get to know each other better and fall more deeply in love than they already were. Hell, they had the rest of their lives. So, he propped himself up with his elbow and said, "You never told me that you had a code name. What is it?"

 

  
Natasha bit her lip, glancing down. "Well, I suppose I'll explain what's behind this codename a bit..." She thought for a while, and began to tell him her story. "You see, when I lived with Alexi, he forced me to do...things, **horrible** things, and he would always tell me if I cried or showed any kind of emotion about it, 'You are my Black Widow. You do not feel, Natalia. You do not show emotion or cry over what you do'."

 

  
After he died and I came to the States, I was still in an angry mood about him, and I took the codename Black Widow...kind of how people "take back" what is normally a hateful nickname for them and then use it against those who gave it to them to show that they are better than that. I use the codename as my martial arts nickname; all of the trainers and I have nicknames that we use around each other."

 

  
Steve felt a sharp pang in his heart as Natasha told him the story behind her code name. She didn't go into deep details, but it was obvious that she had gone through some horrible things with this Alexi guy. Steve didn't even know the man and he was glad he was dead.

 

  
He listened to her diligently, letting her speak until he was sure she was finished. "Black Widow sounds like a great code name. I'm happy you've been able to take it and turn into from something associated with suffering into something that you've overcome." Little by little, Steve's eyes begun to open to the truly strong woman she was. He stroked her cheek tenderly. "And you will **never** have to worry about that with me, Nat. If you want to cry, get angry or jump for joy, you can do that as much as you like. I'll never force you to be anyone else and I'll never control you."

 

  
Natash smiled and nuzzled her cheek against his, uttering a small, happy hum. "I know and I'm glad for that, because sometimes I can be a bit of an emotional person. And don't worry, I'll always support you whenever you get emotional. It's okay for guys to cry."

 

  
Steve smiled and gently kissed Natasha's forehead. "I had a feeling that you'd say that." He'd never known a woman who was so attentive and caring before. It was both attractive and endearing. The more he spoke to her, the more he found himself falling for her. It was official. He was _whipped._

 

 


	8. Something Meant To Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic now has [cover art!](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com/post/155339148018/these-two-hearts-steve-comes-home-after-a)

 

Natasha signed in contentment and lazily ran her fingers up and down Steve's arm. "Hmm...your buddies that you mentioned before, Sam and Bucky, were they in the Army with you?" She rested her chin on his chest, her green eyes staring into the depths of his blue ones.

 

  
"Oh, yeah. Sam, Bucky and I were a part of a strike force until called the Howling Commandos back in the Army. We were pretty skilled at what we did, which is why the military used us so much. We risked our lives a lot more than most people, but we did it so the folks back here could sleep in safety and know they were protected. That includes you, my love." He pecked her lips again.

 

  
Natasha smiled and relaxed in his arms, liking the fact that Steve wanted to do what was right. People like that deserved the respect that they worked so hard to earn. And sure, a little adulation was nice, but she could tell that too much was silly. "You are a good man, Steve," she remarked softly, kissing his nose.

 

  
"And you are a good woman, Natasha..." he replied huskily as he ran his hand over her breast, squeezing it gently.

 

  
The redhead squealed when her lover squeezed her breast, squirming slightly. "Are you _trying_ to turn me on again?" She started laughing.

 

  
Steve chuckled and nibbled her neck playfully. " _Maybe~_ " He touched her stomach with his other hand and let it glide down to her still wet womanhood. Then, he stilled his movements. "That is, unless you're up for it." A concerned look appeared on his face. If it was too soon for another round, he wouldn't pressure her.

 

  
Natasha kinked an eyebrow at him, a half-smirk that seemed to be her trademark adorning her lips. "Well, Rogers, I think I might just be up for one more round. Are you?" she asked coyly, trying not to squirm as much as possible. She felt a shiver run down her spine, and already, desire coiled in her gut once more.

 

  
"Oh, I'd say the answer to that question is **definitely** yes." He grinned at her and slid a finger down to her outer lips. Damn, she was so wet.

 

  
His touch left small sparks wherever she touched her, and _boy_ did it drive her wild. "You're certainly having an effect on me. Is your clever brain already working out the quickest way to turn me on, hunh?"

 

  
Steve tugged her closer to him and kissed her passionately. He was already beginning to grow hard and that amazed him. Natasha had a magic affect on him, for sure. "You bet, baby. I'm going to enjoy hearing you moan. Maybe this time I can get you to scream louder than the last."

 

  
"You wanna make a bet on that, big guy? I think you'll have to work hard on figuring out what makes me tick." Natasha's smirk widened, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do you think that a little more pressure in certain areas might help? A bit of kissing...perhaps some tongue, too?" She absolutely loved playing games, and she knew that with Steve, everything would turn out even more exciting than perhaps she had ever experienced.

 

  
The blond cupped her intimately and growled out, "It won't be too hard. Lucky for you I'm a patient man. I don't mind having to take time to explore your body. Because this time, I'm going to-" Steve's eyes widened and he groaned. Talk about a very unfortunate moment for interruptus coitus. "Dammit!" He rolled off the bed and gave Natasha an apologetic look. "Just gimme a second. I really have to pee!" Then he ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

  
Natasha whined and flopped face first into the pillow. " _Steeeeeve_ , why didn't you do that _earlier_?" she grumbled, not caring about the fact that he could barely hear her. She huffed a sigh and burrowed her way under the covers, basking in the warmth that still remained where Steve had previously lain on the bed.

 

  
"I'm sorry! Just give me a minute and I'll make it up to you, I swear!" He hadn't heard her, but he figured an apology wouldn't hurt. Damn bladder. Of all the times to start up, it had to be now. What rotten luck.

 

  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to," Natasha called back with a Russian accent tinged in her tone.

 

  
While Steve was in the restroom grumbling over his unfortunate situation, the doorbell rang and a few knocks sounded on the door. He didn't hear this because he was too busy focusing on how embarrassed he was at the moment.

 

  
Natasha heard the doorbell and groaned, sliding out of bed, pulling on a pair of black leggings and a red crop top with a black hourglass in the centre. "Hang on, I'm coming!" she yelled, and went to the door, opening it.

 

  
There was no doubt that the two young men who stood before her were Sam and Bucky, Steve's military buddies. "Hey fellas, you two looking for Steve? I'm his girlfriend by the way, Natasha Romanoff." She greeted them with that coy, half-smirk adorning her lips.

 

  
Sam's hand had been poised to knock on the door again when the redhead answered and welcomed he and Bucky. Then she said something about being Steve's girlfriend and he almost dropped the talking fish he was holding. He stared at her, slack-jawed for a minute, then turned to Bucky, confusedly. He had not been expecting that to happen at all. "Uh, Steve's...girlfriend? Since when?"

 

  
Natasha tilted her head to one side slightly, hands on her hips. "Hmm... Since this morning, I guess? We just met each other last night...kind of a fast thing really, but hey, when it's someone with a personality like his who makes it hard for me to keep my hands off..."

 

  
Bucky's eyebrows just about disappeared into his hairline at Natasha's words and he took a second look at her face. "Kiss-swollen lips, bright flush in the cheeks, mischievous spark in the eyes, messy hair..." he muttered aloud, thinking to himself. "STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US THAT YOU HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND AND YOU'VE SLEPT WITH HER ALREADY?!" he bellowed, knowing full well that Steve could hear him...wherever the idiot blonde was.

 

  
"Holy shit! This isn't a joke, right? You're not some singing telegram chick he hired to show up and answer the door, tell us you're his girlfriend for a trick, right?" Sam pushed Bucky in the apartment, figuring that it wouldn't be good for the neighbors to see them gawking at Steve's girlfriend, especially the way she looked. Once they were inside, he closed the door.

 

  
"Ow, what was that for, jackass!" Bucky grumbled, shoving Sam in the shoulder in annoyance to being unceremoniously pushed into the apartment.

 

  
Natasha raised her eyebrows, mildly surprised. "Well, do you think I look like a singing telegram chick?" She gestured to her muscular physique, which although was nowhere near the kind of physique Steve or his friends had, was still pretty good for a woman her age and stature. "So, no, it's certainly not a joke. This is real."

 

Steve had just come out of the bathroom after relieving himself and using a soapy washcloth to wash himself off with, but when he came out he heard Bucky shouting for him. "Oh, dammit!" He threw on a pair of sweatpants and ran out of the room. Trying to act casual, he smiled and waved. "Uh, hey, guys..."

 

Bucky glowered at his longtime best friend. "Mind explaining, Rogers?"

 

  
Sam also gave Steve a glare and crossed his arms. "Yeah, Steve. Enlighten us with a lengthy explanation. Bucky and I were under the impression that you were sad and alone for Christmas, not up all night doing the wild thing with a lovely redhead."

 

  
Steve sighed. He walked over to Natasha and slipped his hand in her, entwining their fingers. "Sam, Bucky...this is Natasha. She's my girlfriend as of last night. Or this morning. Whichever."

  
"I think it's both, wouldn't you?" Natasha smirked, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss Steve on the cheek. "And as for what we were doing in bed...actually we were doing that this morning. Last night we just slept. Cuddled in our sleep. You two just happened to arrive at a poor time, however...we were about to do it again..." She put on a face that made her look like a forlorn puppy.

 

  
"Dude! No...I don't need that info, thanks...but, dude...Steve...HOW ON EARTH DID YOU END UP WITH A GIRLFRIEND IN _JUST A COUPLE OF HOURS?!_ " Bucky seemed to be really excited now, bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking at his friend with eager eyes. "I mean _come on_ , man, you know how long it took for Wanda and I to get together. So how did you do it?"

  
Sam rolled his eyes at Bucky. "Calm down before you strain something, idiot. How **did** you do it, Steve?"

 

  
"Well, that's a bit of a long story, boys. I guess you could say that it was a Christmas miracle." Steve bent down to kiss Natasha again. "But...if you want to know the whole story-"

 

  
Raising his hand, Sam interrupted. "Minus the sex. I'm just fine hearing the neutered version, thanks."

 

  
"Haha. Well, won't worry. I wasn't going to get that detailed."

 

  
Steve led Natasha to his couch and they sat down. Sam and Bucky followed suit, sitting on chairs opposite of them. Steve was busy looking down in Natasha's eyes, so Sam had to clear his throat to get his attention. "Hello! _Damn_ , woman. What the hell did you do to him? He's all love struck and you just did this in under a day? Man, this has got to be _some_ story."

 

  
Natasha and Steve laughed together and said in unison, "You don't know the half of it."

 

 


	9. Surprises For The Rogers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _One year later, Steve and Nat are happily married and in for a happy surprise, just in time for Christmas!_

 

** One year later  **

 

Natasha sighed softly as she began to pull up her leggings, but she stopped when she realized that they didn't fit. "Oh no..." she groaned aloud. She was just about to go on stage and perform for the New York leg of her ballet company's tour, but she couldn't do that if her leotard didn't fit!

  
She pulled out her cell phone, dialling Steve's number and hoping that her husband would be quick to pick up. He might've been busy, especially now that he ran his own art gallery, but surely, he could answer the phone when it was his wife calling him.

  
Steve was driving quickly while trying to stay under the speed limit, but at the same time, he didn't want to be late to his wife's ballet performance. His gallery would be alright in Darcy's capable hands. She was a good assistant and she pretty much ran the place for him whenever he wasn't there anyway.

  
His phone rang and he recognised the number as his wife's. Steve pressed the talk button on his car's touch screen. Even though he was going to be a little late to her performance, he knew she wouldn't be mad at him. Natasha was the most understanding person he'd ever met. "Honey? What's up?"

  
"So, uh...I've encountered a bit of a problem," Natasha said sheepishly. She plopped down on the floor to take her leggings off, and tucked her phone into the crook of her neck so she could speak hands-free. "I can't fit my leotard anymore...and I need a new charm for my bracelet." She laughed softly, feeling a little silly, but hoping her husband would be able to put the pieces together. 

  
Steve nodded. Leotard? What did not being able to fit into it have to do with her charm bracelet...? Wait a minute. Steve stared at the screen with wide eyes, his brain finally comprehending what his wife had just told him. "Nat...you're _pregnant_?" His voice came out breathy and low.

  
Natasha laughed again, putting the phone on loudspeaker so that she could finish changing into her regular clothes. "You'll just have to get your butt over here and see for yourself, won't you? I mean we _did_ have a pretty intense love-making session...ooh, let's see...just over three months ago, now. And don't you think that any odd behaviour from me might have made you a little suspicious?"

  
Steve smirked, recalling the passionate night his wife referred to, although, their sex life had always been quite healthy. "Well, now that you mention it, yes. There was that time you put pickles in your spaghetti, when you threw up in the morning a couple days in a row. Oh, and that time you couldn't do a sit-up! I guess I had an inkling that something was going on, but I kept forgetting to address it." Steve chuckled sheepishly and pulled up in front of the New York Ballet Company building.

  
"Well, aren't you a silly man?" Natasha teased, slinging her duffle over her shoulder and walking out of the dressing room, firing a quick text to Wanda to tell her friend that she couldn't dance and that she would have to replace her in the performance. "And here I was thinking that I married one of the most observant men in the universe." She sighed dramatically, and only hung up when she saw her husband's SUV. She rapped on the window, waving at him to open it.

  
Natasha was right, normally Steve was very observant, but the opening of the art gallery had kept him busy, so his mind was on other things. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make it up to you. Can't have my wife thinking I'm below par." When he saw her coming to the car, he unlocked the door and opened it for her. "So I'm guessing this means Wanda's going to take your place while you're on pregnancy leave?"

  
The redhead chucked her bags into the backseat and sat in the front seat beside Steve. "Mmhm. I sent her a text to let her know. She'll be alright - if she needs a hand with anything, I'll help her out... as best I can, of course." She closed the door, then proceeded to grab Steve's hand and place it on her belly, under her sweatshirt. "Feel that?"

  
Steve beamed widely and put his other hand on Natasha's belly. "Ha, already kicking. Who'da thought? He must get that from you." Steve smirked at his wife and tried his best to hold back tears. He and Natasha were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father. Emotion hit him hard and he let out a shaky breath.

  
Natasha grinned at Steve and stretched across to kiss him on the lips. "Who would've thought that this was our Christmas present to each other from each other, huh? And I suppose that now you best take me to the obstetrician for a checkup, to see how far along I am." She could hardly believe it! Two Christmases in a row were perfect - last Christmas Eve, she had met Steve, and just _this_ year, also on Christmas Eve, she and Steve had just discovered that they were going to be parents! Of course, all that intimate activity just over three months ago had been thanks to their honeymoon...what a time that was!

  
Steve smiled down at the little bump that had begun to grow on his wife's stomach. "Yeah...I guess we should, huh?" He also thought about how they met last year on the same day. Fate had an interesting way of lining things up. Then again, Steve and Natasha had helped this happen, too. There were a very passionate couple and that honeymoon had been filled with nights and mornings of pleasure for both of them. Once that was taken into consideration, it's no surprise that Natasha was now pregnant. Steve knew that this baby, be it a girl or boy, would be the best Christmas present they'd ever have.

  
"I think this little one seems to like your hand resting here...like the baby knows you're their dad." Natasha said, gazing at her husband with the softest eyes. "I can't wait to find out! Come on, let's go." She felt so excited and loved, and she enjoyed Steve's large, warm palm resting on her belly. A baby! And they hadn't even been together a year!

  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Any child we'd have would definitely be smart." He caressed her tiny baby bump once more before starting the engine and driving out into the street. "Helen is going to flip when we show up at her office. She's been hassling us about having a baby ever since she first met you."

  
"Tell me about it." Natasha rolled her eyes good-naturedly, curling up in her seat. "I wonder why, though. I mean she's got lots of other patients who are _actually_ thinking of having a baby...so what makes us special?" She looked at her husband. "Got any ideas?"

  
"Well, Helen does consider us both to be good friends and you're her favorite patient. She's said that thousands of times and she told me she'd always hoped that we'd have a baby someday, even if we weren't trying. It just happened a lot sooner than we expected." He chuckled and gave his wife a gentle smile.

  
Natasha laughed and shook her head. "Well, I guess we're lucky then, huh?" She reached out and grasped his free hand, lacing their fingers together. "Ooh, I'm so excited!"

  
He rubbed the knuckles on Natasha's hand as he drove. "Me too!" A few more minutes passed and they arrived at Helen's practice. Steve got out of the car and hustled over to his wife's side, opening the door for her. "Mrs. Rogers," he said with a smile.

  
"You are too cute," Natasha smiled and stepped out, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before tugging on his hand like an excited child. "Let's go, handsome." She gave him a flirty wink just to speed things along...perhaps as a promise of things in store when they got home.

  
Steve chuckled and took his wife's hand in his, then they entered the building, both with bright smiles on their face. When they reached Helen's office, she was reading a book with her glasses on.

  
"Alright, doc. You've got a patient, so get your nose out of that book." Steve said jokingly. 

 

Helen looked up, startled and laughed when she saw who it was."Oh, Steve. You scared me." She looked at her book and set it down. "Yeah, Wuthering Heights is a bore anyway. Well, what brings you both here on Christmas Eve?" 

  
Natasha pressed her lips together, trying to hide a smile, and bounced on the balls of her feet. "So, you know that thing you've been bothering Steve and me about ever since we got together?" She would've left Helen guessing, but she was so beyond excited that it spilled past her lips without a second's thought. "Well, believe it or not, but I think I'm about four months pregnant. We finally did it."

  
Helen's eyes widened in shock and she squealed delightedly. "Oh, my goodness! You're _pregnant_?! That's wonderful!" The doctor clapped her hands together and gave both Steve and Natasha a big hug. "This is wonderful news!" For as long as Helen had known the Rogers, she'd been telling them that they should have children. She had a sense about what kind of people would be good parents and Helen knew without a doubt that Steve and Natasha were more than qualified.

  
She wiped a few tears away from her face and smiled at the young couple. "Well, now. Four months...and neither of you noticed anything this entire time?" Helen's eyes twinkled as she showed them into the examination room.

  
Natasha shrugged, following Helen and lacing her fingers with Steve's once again. "Well, I have been asking for strange things to eat over the past couple of months, fried chicken in my ice cream, or pickles on jam toast. I hadn't noticed my weight gain until now since I've been so busy with my recent tour."

  
She sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling both nervous and excited. "I didn't have that much nausea and anything I did have, I chalked up to jet lag because I've been flying from country to country so often. When I realised that I couldn't fit into my leotard today, that's when I put two and two together."

  
"That's completely understandable." Helen looked up for a second and smirked. "Fried chicken in your ice cream? Sounds interesting," she teased as she got her equipment ready. She put Natasha's feet in stirrups, adjusted her clothing and inserted the transducer, then tugged her shirt above her belly, squirting ultrasound gel on the skin.

  
Natasha squeezed Steve's hand when the cold gel hit her stomach. "Yeah. Surprisingly, fried chicken in ice cream is really delicious and I almost wanna keep eating it even after the baby's born. I'm just really glad that today was the last day of the ballet tour...otherwise we wouldn't have been able to see you today and would've had to wait until _after_ Christmas since it's such a busy period."

  
"I'll have to try it, then. This really is a busy time for couples who are expecting. I don't know what it is about the holidays and babies, but they seem to always mix." Helen turned on the monitor, then she picked up the small sonographer device. "Okay, let's see what your baby looks like in the womb, shall we?"

  
Natasha's eyes sparkled with more excitement than ever. "I've heard so many women say that this is one of the major joys of pregnancy, so, I'm _definitely_ looking forward to seeing our baby. And we'd definitely **LOVE** to find out the gender, if you're able to at this point."

  
Helen raised an eyebrow and smiled at Natasha. "You don't want to be surprised, huh? I understand. It took Thor and I eight years to conceive, so when we finally found out that I was pregnant, we wanted to know the sex of the baby as soon as possible. Speaking from experience, I do agree that the ultrasound is one of the most wonderful things about pregnancy."

  
Steve nodded. "Yeah, it's an unexpected development for us, but this baby is a very welcome surprise."

"It's nice to know that we have that in common." Helen looked at the monitor and smiled as an image began to appear on the black screen.

  
Natasha laughed softly, shrugging as best she could whilst lying down. "I've never really liked surprises. Apart from this baby, when I fell in love with Steve and the surprise I got when he asked me to marry him. I remember that day well." Her smile was nostalgic and she gazed at her husband.

  
Steve kissed Natasha's hand sweetly, ardent affection in the action. "And so do I."

  
"You two are are making me mushy." Helen placed her hand on her heart. "Ah, there's your baby, but...wait a minute." She pressed a few buttons on the monitor and ran the sonographer over Natasha's belly again. "I think you're expecting twins."

  
Natasha looked at Helen so quickly one would have thought she hurt her neck, but she didn't. _"What?"_ she gasped, in complete and utter disbelief. "Twins? A-Are you sure?"  
This was better than anything she could have ever imagined...

  
"Indeed, I am. You see these two separate shapes on the screen? Those are your babies. Twins." Helen smiled at the shocked couple, delighted that two of her favorite patients were expecting two children.

  
Steve squeezed Natasha's hand, unsure of what to think. When he finally spoke up, his voice was full of emotion. "That's...amazing."

  
Natasha's hand flew up to cover her mouth, and she gasped a funny-sounding sob, turning her head to look at Steve. " _Twins_ ," she breathed out, looking like she was about to break down, but she didn't want to do that in front of Helen. She hoped that her eyes conveyed what she was trying to tell her husband: take me to the car, quick!

  
Helen seemed to understand that silent look and she patted Natasha's arm. "If you want, I can let you both know the sex of the babies later."

  
Steve nodded and squeezed his wife's hand. "That'll be fine, Dr. Cho. I'd best take Nat home now. This is pretty big news and we need some time to absorb it fully."

  
"Certainly." Helen turned off the monitor, wiped the ultrasound gel off Natasha's belly with a cloth and removed the transducer. "You two have a wonderful evening."

  
"We will. You can count on it." Steve sent Helen a beaming smile and he helped his wife off the hospital bed and they were out of the building in mere moments. As they walked to the car, Steve's felt so much joy filling his being as that he and Natasha were going to have two new family members in their life. 

 

 


	10. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the road for _These Two Hearts_. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as Winter and I enjoyed writing it.❤️

* * *

 

 

Natasha snuggled up to Steve, her breathing going shaky. "All the - all the hormones." She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, sighed. "Maybe ask her to text through the genders? I'm really impatient and these hormones are making me silly, you know? I'm trying not to lose it..."

Steve rubbed his wife's back and helped her into the car. "It's okay, Nat. I don't blame you. This is life changing news." He pulled out his phone, sending Helen a quick text. By the time they were in the car and on their way home, Helen had texted back.

_Hey, Steve. Rejoice! You and Natasha are expecting a pair of adorable boy and girl twins!_

The blond grinned broadly and handed the phone to his wife. "Look, honey. We get the best of both worlds."

Natasha let out the quietest little whimper, looking at her husband with big green doe eyes after reading the text. "Oh my gosh...Steve, I have the perfect names, too. Sarah, after your mother, and she'll have the middle name of Harper. And for the boy...James Buchanan, after Bucky. What do you think?" She trembled in excitement and fear that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"That's perfect, Nat." Steve reached over to her and gently rubbed her knee. He could see how excited and afraid she was at the same time, so he wanted to soothe her. "This is pretty crazy, huh? In just a few of months, we're going to be parents."

Natasha nodded, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "Yeah. How did we end up here so fast, huh?" she wondered aloud, shooting him a wry grin. "How _do_ you do it? Is it just part of your cute, all-American boyish charm and irresistible good looks? I'm sure there's something else."

Steve chuckled. "Well, as much as I'd like to take the credit, you had as much of an impact on me, Nat. From the first moment I saw you sleeping in my bed, I was smitten. After that, we made our own fate, and I don't regret that one bit." He wrapped her hand in his and kissed it gently.

Natasha couldn't help but blush and duck her head in shy embarrassment, although she _was_ smiling. "Oh, stop it you. You're too cute." She looked at him doe-eyed, like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Such a long way she had come from being the quiet, closed-off Russian who'd just landed in a strange country! "я люблю тебя," (I love you.) she said softly, unable to tear her eyes away from Steve.

"Я тебя тоже люблю дорогая." (I love you, too, honey.) Steve had begun to learn Russian after he and Natasha met, so he was able to understand the language now. Since she was his wife, he wanted to know her native language as it was a part of who she was.

"That's my Steve," Natasha's lips slowly spread into a grin, and she gazed at her husband with sparkling eyes. Oh, she loved him and she loved to be held by him as he told her how much he loved her. She was such a sucker for Steve when he was sappy. "Looks like we've got a lot of planning ahead of us, huh?"

"Definitely. We'll have to check out the right diapers, cribs, buggies, toys. These two kids are going to keep us busy for sure, but between you and me, I think we can handle it." Steve smiled at his wife.

In a few more minutes, they were home. Once they reached their bedroom, changed into their sleep clothes and gotten settled in bed, Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha and held her close. "I think this is going to be the start of an amazing adventure, Nat."

Natasha hummed in response, curling up and nuzzling her face against her husband's chest, feeling happy and safe. "I am more than happy to agree."

 

  
** Five months later **

 

  
Natasha was resting on the bed, running a hand through her husband's hair, who currently had his face nuzzled into the pregnant swell of her belly. She felt content, and relaxed, but suddenly, she felt that something was off. When a wave of pain washed over her, she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent from wincing, and nudged Steve in the ribs with her elbow. She gasped and felt something...liquid? Oh,  **shit**! "Steve...it's time."

Steve had almost fallen asleep due to Natasha massaging his head when he felt his wife's elbow on his ribs. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's time? Is something wrong?" He looked at Natasha's wide eyes and noticed her hand on her belly. "Oh! It's time? Your water broke?"

The redhead nodded weakly, and then uttered a groan of pain as she felt a contraction hit. "Yep...dammit. It hurts." She winced and sat up, grasping at Steve's arm. "We gotta move...I don't think these two are gonna wait much longer- _ooooh_ , that hurts!"

"Okay! Just hold on!" Steve moved faster than he ever had before in his life, grabbing clothes from his dresser and helping Natasha get into a dress as quickly as he could.

In less than five minutes, they were in the car, on their way out of their subdivision and headed for the hospital. As he drove, Steve told his wife, "Baby, remember Lamaze. Even breaths."

Natasha shook her head, whimpering. "Steve, turn back. Go home. We're not gonna make it because these babies wanna come out **RIGHT NOW** and I'm not having them on the hospital floor or on the way to the hospital." She looked at her husband with pleading, tearful eyes, desperation and pain written all over her face. "Please, Steve.... Please."

Steve heard the trembling in his wife's voice and looked at her. She was going through those contractions quickly. "Okay. I'm turning around." He did a fast u turn and sped as fast as he could back to the house. Thankfully, they hadn't even left their neighborhood, so they weren't far from home.

Panic was rising up within Steve and he struggled to keep it down. It wouldn't do to lose control right now. Now, he needed to recall everything he'd previously read about home births...

Natasha blew out a heavy breath, looking uncomfortable, and trying to hold on for as long as possible to make sure Steve had everything ready - or at least, as ready as possible - before the twins arrived.

As she rode out the painful contractions, she could **feel** them jostling about inside her, causing her to wince. "Ooh, is it supposed to hurt this bad?" she asked weakly, looking at her husband, her green eyes showing a mixture of emotions.

Steve glanced over at his wife and swallowed. Well, the good thing was that she wasn't screaming or anything...not yet. "I dunno. Just keep your breathing steady, honey."

In record time, they were back home and Steve ran to the front door and once he had it open, he ran back to the car, picking up his wife and carrying her inside.

Natasha clung to Steve, already panting, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She blew out a heavy exhale, shaking her head. "I can feel them moving around. It's...weird." She squirmed in his arms, trying to alleviate the pain and discomfort as best she could. The redhead groaned and closed her eyes. "I almost feel like...I need to...push...already."

Steve set her down on the floor of the living room and quickly closed and locked the door. Turning on the lights, he turned to face her. " _Already_? Oh, God. One sec..." He ran into the hall closet and grabbed two towels, a thick washcloth, a sheet and two thick, older blankets.

Once he spread the two blankets and the sheet on the ground, he placed Natasha on top, slid two pillows under her head, pushed her dress up and tugged her panties down. "If you feel like you can't hold on any longer, then go ahead and start pushing."

Natasha looked at Steve, a fearful expression on her face. She cried out his name, and reached out for him, her eyes pleading with him to help her. Then, she began to wail, her breaths coming in sobbing pants as she bore down and pushed, feeling so much pain.

Steve held onto his wife's hand, rubbing her knuckles encouragingly. "That's it. Keep pushing, honey. You can do it." He could see the pain in her eyes and he prayed that this wouldn't go on for a while. Hopefully, their son and daughter would come through quickly, one after the other, so Natasha could be spared a long labor.

Natasha moaned weakly, her eyelids fluttering. "S-teve...shouldn't you...check...if...you can see...one of...the twins?" She knew that he would help her out as best she could; she had faith in him. Shifting uncomfortably, and with another wail, Natasha pushed again.

Steve looked between his wife's thighs and widened his eyes when he realized that one of their babies had already started crowning. "Ha! Keep pushing, Nat! One of them is coming through and I can see the head!"

As Natasha continued to push, the baby inched out, little by little until Steve found himself holding one of their twins in his hands. "It's a girl, Nat. It's our Sarah." Steve spoke in reverence as he took a pair of scissors and cut the umbilical cord. He gave Sarah a smack on the backside, wiped her off with a large corner of the blanket and wrapped her in a towel beside him.

Natasha gave a breathy, happy little laugh and allowed herself to relax and catch her breath. "We did it. Just one more to go." She looked at her husband with wet eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. "I think I just...fell in love with you...even more."

Boy, did that sound sappy, but it was true. What kind of woman didn't want a man who could do something amazing like deliver his wife's babies? It was so brave and sweet.

Tears were in Steve's eyes as he looked at his newborn baby girl and his wife. He touched Natasha's cheek and gave her a smile. "The feeling is mutual, honey. I am so proud of you...my girl." He pulled back and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. They still had one more baby to go.

Natasha let out a heavy breath, and grasped Steve's hand again. "Honestly, I think James is a little more stubborn." She gave another breathy laugh, shaking her head. "I think he wants to stay put. How am I supposed to help him..pop out of me?" She felt a little awkward saying that, but it was true. Now that Sarah was out of her, James was simply staying put, almost as if he just wanted his sister gone so he could have the space to himself!

 _Oh, James, why do you have to be stubborn? It's time to come out of there and you're going to do it whether you like it or not!_ Steve blew an exasperated breath of air out of his mouth and rubbed Natasha's knees. He felt helpless as he watched his wife' spained expression.

Suddenly, he got an idea. Steve leaned over Natasha and gently touched her round belly. "Hey, James. C'mon, buddy. You can't stay inside mommy's tummy forever. It's time for you to join the real world. Your big sister, mommy and I are waiting for you and you shouldn't make us wait. Why don't you stop being stubborn and give your mommy a rest? Hm? What do you say?"

Natasha couldn't help but smile at her husband's words, and then her smile faded into a grimace. "Hooo, boy, I think that worked, Steve. I can feel him mov- **AAAAAAAAHHHH**!" Her words cut off into a scream of pain as she felt the need to push again, and did just that. Now, she did feel James moving inside her - she idly wondered if her son understood what Steve was saying, because he was really eager to get out.

Steve had jumped when Natasha started screaming bloody murder, but he got over it and looked down between her thighs again. Sure enough, James was coming out full force. "Honey, you're doing so good. Breathe and push, breathe and push."

Natasha panted heavily, squeezing the crap out of Steve's hand. "S-Sorry," she gasped, closing her eyes again. She relaxed for a few moments, still panting, and once she felt the urge to push rising again, she cried out with the pain of effort as she tried to help bring James come into the world.

"It's okay. Squeeze as much as you need to, baby." Strangely, Steve felt hardly any pain as Natasha hand applied pressure to his. Perhaps, in a way, he had somehow detached himself to it because of how focused he was on his wife and their son.

Natasha continued to push and cry out until finally, after an agonising length of time for husband and wife, James, finally came out of the womb. "There he is, Nat!" Steve caught the baby boy and followed the same process he did for Sarah, cutting the umbilical cord, wiping him off, smacking his bottom and wrapping him in a towel.

The redhead let herself flop onto the ground, eyes closed, chest rising and falling as she panted. "S-So tired..." she said weakly, feeling her grasp on her husband's arm suddenly weaken. "Mggh. I just...need to sleep...for...a weak." Her voice was faint; she barely even recognized it.

"Go ahead and rest, Nat. I'll clean the babies up and put them in their crib." Steve caressed his wife's cheek and took both Sarah and James in his arms and to the kitchen for their first bath.

 

* * *

 

After Steve had settled the babies in their shared crib, he went back to the living room to discover that Natasha was in a deep sleep. Smiling at her unconscious form, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Once inside, he placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest.

Then, he went back to take care of the blankets in the living room. Thankfully, there wasn't a big mess. The first blanket was the only one stained with Natasha's blood and Steve cleaned it a few times and let it soak in hot water in the guest bathroom tub.

After he finished with that, he went back into his bedroom, changed into a pair of pajamas and climes in the bed alongside Natasha. "Sweet dreams, honey," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Natasha rolled over and face-planted onto her husband's chest, only semi-conscious now. "Mm..." she murmured weakly, a smile curving up her lips. "Thanks, baby. You did such a good job." She lazily raised her head to give him a slow, languid kiss on the lips. "I love you so much."

Steve returned the kiss, surprised that she was still able to move and speak, although he could tell that she was very drowsy. "You're welcome, Nat. I love you." He pushed some of the red strands out of her face and bopped her nose gently. "Now go back to sleep."

Now, Steve and Natasha's life would truly begin, not just as husband and wife to each other, but as mother and father to Sarah and James. Now, they were a _family._

 

 


End file.
